Little by little
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Aunque las palabras de amor no salieran de la garganta de Gray, ella sabía que la quería; sus acciones, sus miradas y sus cuidados se lo decían. Y así, poco a poco, su respuesta llegaría. [GruviaWeek/Cliché/AU/MisiónPingüinezca]
1. Memory

**Notas de autor:** Tenía hecha dos versiones de la gruviaweek una sobrenatural/suspense apostando por el OU y otra que era más romance/humor ubicada en un AU. No obstante, lo primero no me convenció y no sé si terminarlo y lo segundo me gustó tanto, ya que tuve tanta libertad de cliché que me extendí y me debatía en hacerlo independiente o no. Pero, me dolía quedarme fuera de la gruvia week, so xDD esto apesta.  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 01: Memory**

* * *

—Juvia, Juvia, Juvia —repitió a la par que negaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto completamente decepcionado.

La nombrada solo se quedó quieta y sintió que sus hombros se tensaban. No se sentía para nada cómoda y lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Esa sensación era peor a cuando le preguntaban algo en clase al no estar poniendo atención. En ese momento ella no podía escapar ni de la pregunta y ni de la mirada insistente del profesor, menos de los curiosos compañeros que esperaban ansiosos cachar la pregunta que ella no iba a responder.

Así se sentía justo en ese momento. No estaba en clase, ni había una pregunta que flotaba en el aire. En realidad, ahí estaba ella, con un muchacho que se le acercaba mucho, últimamente.

Este, se paró a su lado e hizo por pasar su brazo por los hombros de Juvia, para abrazarla. No obstante, apenas y había alcanzado a tocarla, cuando ella se separó de él.

—Gray-sama —y se alejó, casi corriendo. Para ella, el moreno cayó del cielo, y tuvo un pretexto para alejarse. De no haber aparecido, no hubiera tenido una salida a esa situación. Con Gray, ella estaba prácticamente blindada.

Vio como ella se alejaba presurosa para alcanzar al mencionado y agarrarlo fuertemente del brazo, tratando de ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

—Juvia —el aludido no hizo por zafarse del contacto inesperado de la chica, pero con un poco de preocupación la vio a ella y después mandó su vista hacia la dirección en donde provino momentos antes. Frunció notablemente el entrecejo al ver que Shawn, un compañero de clase, alzaba la mano y lo saludaba con aparente despreocupación.

Y de nuevo mando su vista a Juvia, quien no lo soltaba y ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, pero dirigía su mirada hacia él. Quiso indagar, abrió la boca para preguntar… pero no dijo nada, se limitó a ver como el chico daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ellos.

Se dio cuenta de la vacilación de Gray y lo soltó para pararse frente a él y sonreírle con dulzura. —Juvia tenía ganas de ver a Gray-sama —el moreno la vio con desconfianza y después despeinó sus cabellos.

—Se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo él.

No pidió explicación y aunque su comentario no lo convencía del todo… decidió evadirlo, como siempre lo hacía con ella.

 **~O~**

—¡Me encantan estas fechas! —Lucy dejó caer su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla para estirarse.

Juvia parpadeó confundida, porque Erza asintió moviendo su cabeza un par de veces luego del comentario de la rubia, estaba como afirmando eso.

—Bueno, este semestre es el de los congresos y eso implica playa —analizó Levy. La pelirroja siguió asintiendo, estaba emocionada.

—¿Vas a ir Juvia? —Lucy apoyó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, esbozaba una sonrisa mientras estaba a la espera de una respuesta.

—Juvia no lo sabe —de inmediato se sonrojó —ese congreso no es para la carrera de Juvia y…

—¡Pero siempre se invitan a otras carreras! —exclamó quitada de la pena —además, Gray también va —llevó una mano hasta su boca para cubrirla. Lo último lo había susurrado con discreción, según ella.

Juvia se enderezó y se puso roja. —Si Gray-sama, irá —unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a escurrir por su frente; era la playa, su amor e imaginarlo con muchas mujeres… —¡Juvia también!

Levy y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y le sonrieron con dulzura, los sentimientos de Juvia no eran un secreto para nadie.

—Bueno… —la pelirroja se sumaba a la plática, había estado al pendiente de todo y ese era su momento —tienes que apartar tu cupo y para eso estoy yo —sin más, vació su bolso para mostrar unos cuantos folletos, una lista y un paquete de recibos.

Juvia abrió sus ojos un poco aturdida y rápidamente sus amigas la compadecieron.

—Te voy a platicar sobre las conferencias y los talleres que se impartirán. También de las horas del viaje, el día de salida, de vuelta, sobre el hotel y los eventos de la noche —un brillo se apoderó de la mirada de Erza, ella era una de las organizadoras y siempre le entusiasmaba conseguir estudiantes que se sumaran a esa gran experiencia.

De un momento a otro, las tres fueron bombardeadas por la intensidad de Erza, quien se encargó de hablar hasta del currículum de cada uno de los conferencistas.

 **~O~**

Juvia llegó a salón de clases totalmente exhausta. Erza se había extendido demasiado en sus explicaciones acerca del congreso, que las atrapó a ella y a las demás en una interminable conversación, donde las tres terminaron dudando acerca si el congreso iba a ser divertido o no.

Y encima, le tocaba una clase aburrida… sin más, se sentó en la silla y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos mientras esperaba a que la nueva hora de tortura comenzara. Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadumbre y se dispuso a descansar aunque sea un poco, aprovechando que el salón estaba solo y en completo silencio…

Pensaba en que si Gray iba al congreso, no iba a ser aburrido. De ninguna manera sería mala decisión ir a donde él. Y, claro, también se imaginó que juntos disfrutaban de los _"breaks"_ y las fiestas al final del día. Valía la pena, si estaba con él sumando momentos. Cosa que la llevó al pasado, para recordar cuando lo conoció y donde, a primera vista, supo que él sería especial para ella.

 _Era su primer día. Acababa de llegar a su nueva escuela, habiéndose mudado de otra ciudad. Por lo que era la "nueva" en todo: ciudad, escuela, clases. Se sentía abrumada, al pensar que tenía que presentarse y adaptarse a todo los cambios._

 _Consternada sostenía un papel blanco; la coordinadora se lo había dado, en dicha hoja estaba escrito el nombre de una chica, quien sería su guía por la universidad. La mujer, no había salido de la oficina, solo se encargó de darle direcciones para que ella llegara hasta su guía. Le había dicho que estuviera tranquila porque ella era fácil de distinguir, que hasta apostaba en que la encontraría primero._

 _A Juvia le daba migraña pensar en presentarse y pensar en conocer gente nueva. No es que no tuviera amigos, pero todo era más difícil cuando le costaba socializar. Observó a su alrededor y se preguntó si estaba perdida… quizás sí, iba más preocupada en relacionarse con desconocidos que en la escuela._

 _—¿Eres nueva? —una voz logró sobresaltarla. Según ella, estaba sola. Nerviosa dio la vuelta para apreciar a un apuesto joven de cabellos negros —parece que te perdiste._

 _El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza en cuanto lo vio sonreír de medio lado. Ella se preguntaba cómo distinguía que era nueva, si esa universidad era enorme. Él seguía viéndola y entonces recordó que no le había contestado._

 _Asintió torpemente. De un momento a otro, se sintió acalorada. —Juvia…_

 _—¿Te llamas Juvia?_

 _Sintió algo revolotear en su estómago. Su nombre jamás había sonado tan bien y tan sensual, hasta que el misterioso y apuesto chico, lo dijo. Seguía frente a ella y sentía morir. La estaba poniendo más nerviosa._

 _—¡Juvia Lockser! —habló demasiado fuerte y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan torpe. Esperó que la viera raro, le iba a doler... porque era guapo, porque le llamaba la atención y porque como sea: había sido el primero que le hablaba._

 _Pero él, le sonrió. —Gray Fullbuster —se presentó con normalidad._

 _Y Juvia comenzó a creer que no era tan malo socializar._

No se equivocó. Fue un amor a primera vista; él era un chico atractivo. Con su oscuro cabello, ¡Que amaba! Y con su mirada, ¡Qué amaba también!, que parecía tan fría y ruda, que era solo una fachada, ahora lo sabía. Además de que le encantaba su altura: ¡eran perfecto juntos! Y no era solo superficial lo que ella sentía por él, era más que profundo…

Había sido bueno con Juvia, el primero que le habló cuando ella llegó a la ciudad y a la universidad. Había sido amable y, prácticamente con su primer encuentro, le enseñó algo que ella jamás había imaginado; la amistad y la confianza. Él fue su primer lazo y el contacto con quienes ahora son más que su familia.

Gray le dio un punto final a algo que la consumía y que, sin duda, la había hecho perderse; porque la Juvia pasada no era más que una sombra, que no creía en nada, que no confiaba en nadie y la que no era feliz. Y, también, fue la detonante para que su verdadero yo, saliera a la luz. Él, la rescató de su propia miseria y por eso, ella lo amaba.

—Juuuuuuuvia —ese tono de voz; morbosa y burlesca. Ella, la reconocía.

Juvia cubrió su rostro con vergüenza. Nuevamente, Shawn aparecía para hacer sus comentarios o bromas, que a ella solo la hacían sentir mal. Sabía que el tipo era un payaso y que les gastaba malas pasadas a todas, que ella no era la única. Y también, sabía, que nadie reaccionaba como ella y que eso, a él, le gustaba más.

Muchas le gritaban que era un imbécil e inmaduro. Pero ella no le decía nada, todo el tiempo agachaba a cabeza y se sonrojaba. Trataba de consolarse y aguantar el llanto. Eso era evidente para él y por eso se ensañaba con ella.

—¡Juvia! —la dulce voz de Lisanna se escuchó de repente. La aludida agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro y desvió su mirada hasta su amiga —Erza y Lucy me contaron que… —calló de un momento a otro, pues se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba sola.

—Hola, Lis —Shawn saludó con la mano.

Lo vio con desconfianza y clavó su vista en Juvia, quien terminó por desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. Suspiró derrotada y se acercó a ella para sentarse a un lado. Shawn imitó su movimiento y se sentó cerca de ellas, el salón de clases se fue llenando poco a poco con los alumnos que iban llegando.

—¿Te estaba diciendo algo? —susurró.

Juvia negó. —Nada.

Lisanna no tuvo tiempo de preguntar más, porque el profesor había iniciado la clase.

« _Uno… dos… tres…_ » Juvia contaba mentalmente, de reojo miró a Lisanna que tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. _«Cuatro… cinco»_

—¿¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!? —volteó de mala gana hacia Shawn. En quince minutos no las había dejado en paz, todas las clases era lo mismo con ese imbécil.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió con cinismo —¡No estoy haciendo nada! —alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

Una vena palpitó en la frente de la albina. —¡Deja de arrojar papelitos! —exclamó —¡eres tan inmaduro!

Había contado el tiempo, había soportado mucho que las dos fueran el blanco de sus tiros. ¡Pero ya no era gracioso!

—¡Le atiné! —dijo.

Lisanna soltó un chillido y empezó a removerse con incomodidad, ya que un papelito había caído en su escote. La albina, suspiró resignada. Shawn no era merecedor de ninguna palabra más, sino tendría que llamarle bribón.*

 **~O~**

—Gray-sama.

El moreno volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz de Juvia; la vio con sus brazos entrelazados hacia atrás y con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Juvia vino a desearle suerte en su entrenamiento —comentó. Eso siempre lo hacía, antes de cada partido o entrenamiento, ella lo buscaba para darle sus buenos deseos, entre los dos eso era más que una rutina. Era, más bien, un ritual de buena suerte.

Gray achicó sus ojos y la vio. No agradeció, como era la costumbre, y tampoco le sonrió. Juvia comenzó a titubear por la forma en que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, además de que él comenzaba a acercarse a ella. ¡Eso no era normal! Un furioso rojo cubrió sus mejillas, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Gray-sama —soltó. Sus ojos siguieron su movimiento: él alzó su brazo y con su mano tocó el cabello de ella, para mostrarle después una pequeña bolita de papel que había quitado.

Se sentía derrotada y muy avergonzada.

—¡Juvia irá a hablar con Lucy y Erza-san! —se dio la vuelta y lo dejó con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

No era habitual en Juvia ser huidiza con él. Menos, ocultarle las cosas. Él sospechaba algo, porque aparecía nerviosa y cuando presentía que iba a indagar en eso, escapaba. Eso era difícil de creer porque desde que se conocieron, ella jamás se le había despegado… por un momento, pensó en su primer encuentro.

 _Sin duda era una chica nueva y bastante tímida. Por alguna razón sintió el impulso de ayudarle. Si le preguntaban, no iba a saber por qué._

 _—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —dijo normal. Tampoco es que implicara mucho esfuerzo, quizás solo buscaba un salón de clases y él podía ayudarla con eso._

 _Se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior. Parecía renuente a aceptar su ayuda y pensó que se debía a su personalidad introvertida._

 _—Juvia… —se animó a hablar —Juvia, busca a… —pausó para leer el contenido de la hoja —¿Erza Scarlet? Ella es su guía._

 _—¡Erza! —exclamó. Claro, ¿Quién más? Eso resultaba todavía más fácil._

 _—¿La conoce? —él asintió y ella le sonrió genuinamente. Pareció querer pedir algo pero no se atrevió._

 _—Puedo llevarte con ella —alzó sus hombros. Quiso sonar relajado para ganarse la confianza de la chica. De verdad no era ningún problema, pero no sabía cómo dárselo a entender._

 _—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad haría eso por Juvia? —comentó ilusionada. La vio extrañado, no era ningún favor del otro mundo, pero para ella, sí. No parecía acostumbrada a esos tratos. Juvia se percató de cómo la miraba y se ruborizó —Juvia lo siente._

 _Negó de inmediato. —No es nada… Erza es mi amiga, así que es fácil encontrarla —por un momento no supo qué rumbo tomaría la conversación, así que se apresuró a actuar —¿vienes? —sonrió. Quiso ser amable con una chica nueva._

 _Se le quedó viendo unos segundos, buscando en su mirada algo: el sentirse segura y en confianza. Ella no quería causar molestias. Solo cuando estuvo convencida, aceptó la ayuda._

La Juvia de sus memorias, no era así —quizás en un principio, sí—. Pero ella era alegre, entusiasta y siempre dedicada a él. Ese día, mantenía lo último y se esforzaba por demostrar lo primero. Por eso, las cosas no le cuadraban. Esa no era Juvia. _Su_ Juvia. La única y exclusiva.

 **~O~**

—Esta es la ciudad del congreso —Lucy se sentó a un lado de Juvia para mostrarle unas fotos en su celular —y este es el hotel, donde nos quedaríamos.

Juvia vio un lujoso lugar. Iban a parecer más vacaciones que conferencias.

—Aunque Erza nos obligue a entrar a todas las conferencias, nos la vamos a pasar bien. Tiene de todo ¡Ya quiero estar ahí! —comentó emocionada —además, iremos todos: nosotras, Natsu, Gray, Mira, Cana...

—¡Apuesto a Juvia!

Esa voz resonó entre las risas de varios hombres. Juvia de inmediato se tensó y Lucy frunció el entrecejo, con discreción mandó una mala mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían las mofas.

 _Shawn._ Nuevamente él.

—Si gano, besaré a Juvia —comentó socarronamente.

Arqueó una ceja y vio la incomodidad de su amiga, obvio sentía las miradas de todos encima. Pensó en una escapatoria, pero no podían salir de ahí, porque eran el centro de atención y esto sería lo peor.

—No le hagas caso —trató de sonar calmada —si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, lo hiciera sin gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —para ella, esa era una forma cobarde actuar. Shawn era del tipo de hombres de _"mucho ruido y pocas nueces"_ —solo quiere hacerte sentir mal. ¿¡Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza!?

Juvia tenía la mirada gacha y las manos apretadas en forma de puño. Mordía su labio inferior; ser el centro de atención, jamás le había gustado. Ella era una persona que se cohibía con facilidad. Que Shawn la humillara así, le calaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Era como exponer a alguien tímido a un escenario con miles de personas como espectadores, para nada le gustaba esa sensación hostigadora su garganta, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba de nervios.

—Alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar —un hombre. Claro estaba, porque entre más le pidieran que se calmara, más jodería —si quieres le digo a… —achicó los ojos al contemplar la figura del moreno acercarse hasta donde estaba Shawn.

Juvia de inmediato supo a quién se refería. Pero ella no quería meter en problemas, por ella, a nadie y menos a Gray. Le daba vergüenza arrastrarlos en sus asuntos. Shawn algún día se aburriría y ya. Ella tenía que aguantar.

De inmediato negó. —Juvia no quiere decir nada.

—¿Tú también quieres apostar Fullbuster? —enarcó una ceja desafiante y hasta burlesco.

Lo había dicho en voz suficientemente alta para que Juvia escuchara. Al oír el apellido de Gray, rápidamente se levantó y se giró hasta donde estaban.

Él estaba frente a Shawn, en cuanto había escuchado el nombre de Juvia se había acercado a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces. Aparentemente estaba tranquilo, hasta se daba el lujo de tener las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Cuando lo invitó apostar, no lo aguantó más y ladeó su cabeza para ocultar una cínica sonrisa; lo que solo había sido un amague para propinarle un fuerte y severo puñetazo en la mejilla.

—Gray-sama —Juvia quiso acercarse, al ver como Shawn se incorporaba del suelo para regresarle el golpe a Gray.

Lucy la detuvo y negó. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro para ahogar un grito: Shawn lo había golpeado en el rostro. ¡Era justo lo que ella había querido evitar! Y no lo aguantó más, por primera vez lloró. No le gustaba que la gente se lastimara y menos que Gray resultara envuelto en una pelea.

La gente de alrededor no tardó en actuar para separarlos. Los encargados de la cafetería reportarían eso y una pelea por un juego de azar, podría ser digno de un gran castigo. Los amigos de Shawn se pararon en medio y empujaron a su amigo, Gray intentó acercarse, pero a él también lo habían agarrado para que se calmara.

Tanto Juvia como Lucy corrieron a su lado.

 **~O~**

Trató de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible, pero los gestos de ardor en la cara del moreno le hacían sentirse mal. Estaba lastimado por su culpa y se suponía que ella debía curarle sus heridas, no dejarlo peor.

—Juvia lo siente —soltó tan de repente. Habían estado en completo silencio desde que la pelea terminó —pero va a doler, Gray-sama —culminó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La vio de mala gana, se sentía molesto. Que doliera y ardiera, no estaba en ella. Gray, bufó fastidiado y sin ganas de hablar.

Estaba sentado en un banco y Juvia estaba frente a él, concentrándose en su labor y disculpándose a cada rato de lastimarlo. Se sentía fastidiado y de un momento a otro Juvia se inclinó hacia él, quedando justo a la altura de su rostro.

Ella estaba centrada limpiando la herida de su labio y él se perdió ante la cercanía de ella. ¿Eran cuánto? ¿Diez centímetros? ¿Más? ¡Se sentía que era menos! E involuntariamente se sonrojó y desvió su mirada, la chica no se había percatado de absolutamente nada: estaba tan sumida en su labor que ni se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y lo que le provocaba.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —y mandó su mirada hacia ella.

Juvia se detuvo y sus miradas se conectaron, no se movió y no dijo nada.

—¿No confías en mí? —pudo jurar que en la voz de Gray había dolor. Mismo que trataba de disfrazar con enojo —¿No confías en nosotros? —compuso al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Seguía viendo a sus ojos. Eran tan oscuros y lucían turbados; tal y como un océano después de una tormenta. No pudo sostenerle la mirada y la mandó hacia el suelo. A ritmo lento se fue acercando a él, hasta pegar su frente con la de Gray.

Clavó su vista en los labios de él, quien no huyó de la cercanía, por primera vez parecía que no había huido de ella. —Juvia confía en Gray-sama, pero… —cerró los ojos al suspirar profundamente —Juvia creyó que era mejor no darle importancia, Juvia solo quería ignorarlo… pensó que pronto acabaría.

Gray apretó sus puños y en un brusco movimiento se paró. No dijo nada, solo se alejó de ella. Juvia lo vio irse y las lágrimas se aglomeraron en su ojos.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Me extendí y me siento frustrada porque ¿dónde está el **_memory?_** Sutilmente escondido en cómo se recordaban cada uno de ellos, pero pues… me salí de la tangente y no me pude controlar.

 **Énfasis en:**

—"No eres merecedor de ninguna palabra más, sino tendría que llamarte bribón." _A buen fin no hay mal tiempo_ (1601 - 1605) William Shakespeare.


	2. Eyes

**Notas de autor:** Tenía miedo de que, después de lo eterno que fue mi memory, los demás capítulos me quedaran cortos. T_T ¡Me esforcé para hacerlos casi de la misma dimensión!  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo soy un pingüino con una misión de 100 años y una ambición oculta.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 02: Eyes**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días de la pelea que sostuvo Gray con Shawn por defender a Juvia. En esos dos días, no se habían hablado.

Por la mente de Juvia no dejaba de pasar la pregunta: ¿Qué había ocurrido? Reconocía su error y hasta se culpaba del enojo de Gray.

No obstante, su enamorado corazón le hacía buscar explicaciones. Todo le decía que había sido su error, pero lo que ella aún no entendía era a Gray. La había protegido y eso era porque la quería —al menos la estimaba como a una amiga—. Pero el hecho de que después le reprochara con dolor el no decirle nada y preguntarle acerca de su confianza… tenía que ser más, eso no se le hacía o cuestionaba a una simple amiga.

Había querido acercarse a él, pero se detenía por la sencilla razón de que él estaba enojado con ella —decepcionado, más bien—. Eso le quitaba valor. Supo respetar su postura, aunque sabía que más temprano que tarde, ella tendría que hablar con él. Ambos tenían que llegar a responder a la pregunta, ya que los dos estaban implicados.

Parte de ella se sentía más enamorada, con una nueva esperanza. Y otra parte de ella, le decía que estaba mal; que no era nada y que no valía la pena comenzar a fantasear.

Pero, sacando lo bueno dentro de lo malo; había ganado que Shawn la dejara en paz. Al parecer, había escarmentando y aprendido la lección. Hasta cuando se topaban por los pasillos, agachaba la cabeza y se apuraba en salir corriendo de donde estuviera. Parecía que la evitaba, pero de ser franca, a Juvia eso no le importaba. Ella solo quería estar bien con Gray.

No sabía cómo arreglar las cosas con él. No se atrevía ir a buscarlo a los entrenamientos, como siempre lo hacía. También, había estado tratando de evitar a sus amigos, para que no la cuestionaran de nada.

Sentía vergüenza, sentía culpa y eso mismo la consumía. No podía darle la cara si su mente aún no se ponía clara…

—¡Juvia! —Levy la llamó, la pequeña de cabellos azules había corrido hasta alcanzarla y la falta de aire en sus pulmones era evidente.

—Levy-san —sonrió —¿Ocurre algo?

Juvia la miró un poco dubitativa; era inevitable pensar en algo malo por el rostro de su amiga.

—Erza tiene algunos planes para la noche, quiere que todas le ayudemos.

—¿Sobre el congreso? —cuestionó Juvia. Con todo lo que había pasado, ni se acordaba y de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de ir.

La pequeña de cabellos azules asintió. —Tiene planeada unas actividades y necesita nuestra ayuda —vio que su amiga asintió y de inmediato dijo —¿Vamos?

Empezaron a caminar en silencio.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —comentó Levy poco después. Parecía que no aguantaba más la duda.

Juvia la vio confundida pero al final terminó aceptado las cuestiones.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! —sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro —¡Juvia está bien!

—Con lo de Shawn —Levy agregó después, no sabía cómo llegar al punto principal.

—No ha vuelto a molestar a Juvia…

—¡Más le vale! —exclamó indignada —le dejaron las cosas claras —tanto Gray como Gajeel; esas eran las dos razones poderosas por las que el chico se agachaba al ver a Juvia —me refiero a Gray… ¿Estás bien con él?

Juvia de inmediato se sonrojó, se preguntó en qué tan evidente era ella. —¿Po-r qué? —balbuceó.

—Porque los hemos visto distantes… pero bueno, no me hagas caso —evadió el tema ante la incomodidad de su amiga —Erza se va a enojar si no nos apuramos.

 **~o~**

Cuando Juvia y Levy llegaron a donde estaba Erza, se percataron que todas las chicas estaban ahí: Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Lucy y Ever. La pelirroja lucía impaciente, así que se limitaron a saludar de lejos para no hacerla enojar.

—Ya que estamos todas reunidas —Erza caminaba enfrente de todas: se movía de un lugar a otro con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho —necesito pedirles un favor como _amigas…_

Hizo una pausa para verlas a todas, además para que aprovecharan e hicieran preguntas. Lucy con timidez, levantó la mano. La pelirroja asintió para darle la palabra.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Erza sonrió con autosuficiencia; era obvio que la iban a ayudar. ¡Estaba orgullosa de tenerlas a todas como amigas!

—Cuestiones de publicidad, ya saben —confesó alzando los hombros —necesito repartir volantes y vender el mayor número de carnets —era una competencia entre el grupo de organizadores y ella tenía una estrategia para ganar —así que tengo planeada una actividad para atraer público.

—Me gusta, la belleza vende —Ever empezó a peinar sus castaños cabellos.

—¡Suena divertido! —Mira sonrió con alegría.

Sonrió triunfal y arqueó una ceja. —Para la repartición de volantes en la escuela, elaboré un diseño de vestimenta —explicó —además, en la noche hay una fiesta. Ahí también tenemos que vender…

—¡Fiesta y alcohol! —Cana gritó con entusiasmo —¡Yo entro!

Si Mirajane aceptaba, también lo haría Lisanna. Y lo mismo pasaría con el resto, solo faltaban de aceptar Juvia, Levy y Lucy. Así que Erza se encargó de persuadirlas con la mejor de sus miradas… haciéndolas sentir intimidadas.

—Ya que la mayoría quiere… ¿por qué no? —para Lucy no era un problema.

—Bueno… —Levy rió con nerviosismo.

Juvia palideció. No estaba convencida de ser de ayuda, eso más la insistencia de Erza, el hecho de que eran amigas y tenía que apoyarla en todo —tal y como lo hacían con ella.

—Haremos grupos, no estarás sola —Erza parecía comprender su inseguridad.

—Además… Gray va a estar ahí.

De inmediato volteó a ver a Cana, ahora ella era quién le daba una razón extra para convencerla. Y si creían que ella aceptaría por su Gray-sama, estaban en lo cierto. Pero Juvia, también quería hacerlo porque Erza era su amiga, y eso estaba más allá de poder tener un momento con Gray para arreglar su situación.

—Sirve de que arreglan las cosas —Levy le susurró con dulzura.

—¡Juvia lo hará por Erza-san! —interrumpió. Era su amiga y la apoyaría. Claro que se aprovecharía para, como dice su amiga Levy, arreglar las cosas con él.

 **~o~**

Antes de empezar su entrenamiento pasó su vista de un lado a otro; la buscaba, pero para qué se engañaba. Juvia tampoco iría a desearle buena suerte ese día —ya eran tres con ese—. Y entendía sus razones: había sido un idiota con ella, pero se aferraba a la creencia de que ella no se rendiría tan fácil con una persona como él.

Se decepcionaba, sí. Pero la entendía perfecto.

—¿Buscabas a alguien?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Gray trató de ocultar su sonrojo ante la burla de Cana.

La morena rió y pasó por un lado de él. —Bueno, hemos estado ocupadas con Erza, por eso no ha podido venir —explicó.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo por la explicación. Aunque no la mencionaran, él sabía de quién le hablaban —tonto no era—. Pero, para no darle más pie a las mofas de su amiga, no preguntó más.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. —¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¿Hasta ahorita? —Cana se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Obvio se seguía burlando de su patética situación. Vio el frío semblante de Gray y borró la sonrisa de su rostro —estoy aquí por negocios. ¿Qué no ves?

—Y vestida así —su voz y mirada demostraban fastidio. Aunque Cana entendía que le estaba regresando la burla de una manera bastante elegante.

—Ayudo a Erza… —respondió de mala gana —todas… — _énfasis en todas_. Gray achicó los ojos y Cana sonrió porque había ganado —todas estamos vestidas así. Respetando el "código de vestimenta" de Erza —alzó los brazos, demostrando que no había escape —pero, si no me vas a comprar nada… buscaré mejores clientes.

Vio a la morena alejarse de él.

—Ah, por cierto... —giró a verlo —Juvia también está ayudando... —Gray se sonrojó de pronto escuchó el nombre de la chica —creo que no debería robarle clientes —lo pensó mejor y ayudaría a su amiga.

Solo a Erza se le ocurría esa estrategia y solo Cana tenía la valentía de escoger ese lugar para empezar a vender carnets.

—¡Gray!

Oh no. Esa voz era de Erza.

—¿Ya tienes tu carnet?

De inmediato corrigió: solo Cana y Erza se atrevían a vestirse así y meterse, prácticamente, a las canchas de entrenamiento por mercadotecnia.

 **~o~**

—No te ves mal.

La maternal sonrisa de Mirajane trató de animarla. Pero ni eso y ni nada podía hacerla sentir cómoda, por más que todas estuvieran vestidas igual que ella, por más que Mira le hablara lindo, por más que Lisanna le hiciera cumplidos. Juvia no se sentía bien.

Estaba sonrojada y no se animaba a verla a los ojos. Tenía sus manos en la cintura, trataba de cubrírsela.

—Juvia… Juvia… —trató de decir. Pero, ¿qué iba a decir?

—Vamos enfocarnos a vender. ¿Sí? —Lisanna le dijo —esto es un trabajo en equipo, quizás agarres confianza después…

Juvia asintió con timidez. Y se dedicó a observar la manera en que Mirajane atraía las miradas de todos y lograba vender carnets… La albina hablaba y Lisanna se encargaba de recibir los pagos y anotar a las personas que compraban.

Sin darse cuenta, se fue retirando de las dos…

Erza se había encargado de repartir a todas las chicas por todo el campus. Poniendo equipos de dos y de tres personas, en diferentes plazas para atraer la atención.

Eso, más el "código de vestimenta". Sin duda, acapararían toda la atención, con decir que ni siquiera pudo tener un entrenamiento porque las chicas tenían absolutamente toda la atención.

Y ahora, tenía dos horas libres para hacer lo que quisiera y eso no incluía recibir información sobre un congreso al que ya había aceptado ir, no había concretado su compra pero ya había dicho que sí. Erza necesitaba la venta registrada a su nombre y claro que la apoyaría, pero no tenía ganas de que le dieran información que no era importante para él. De milagro había logrado escapar de la pelirroja —una vez que se vio rodeada de muchos jugadores— para cambiarse e invertir su tiempo en otras cosas.

De pronto vio a un tumulto de hombres rodeando a dos mujeres de cabellos blancos. Suspiró un poco cansado, al saber que se trataba de las hermanas Strauss y la venta de carnets; trató de pasar desapercibido, ya había tenido suerte una vez, y era obvio que no podía repetir eso, sería demasiado perfecto…

Pero de pronto vio una tímida y azulada figura alejarse del círculo de personas. Juvia retrocedía sin voltear a atrás; justo por enfrente suyo (que él venía por detrás del puesto de carnets). Ella trataba de cubrir su cuerpo al escapar de tanto gentío.

Cuando consideró que estaba suficientemente lejos, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de Gray fijos en ella. Su primera reacción fue sonreírle dulcemente.

—Gray-sama —su sonrisa se amplió al pronunciar su nombre. La confianza había vuelto a ella, porque dejó de abrazarse y se acercó a él —¿Cómo luce Juvia? —preguntó ensoñada.

Primero miró sus _ojos:_ estaban ansiosos de una respuesta. Había un destello soñador y lleno de amor por parte de ellos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, Juvia tenía sus manos en ellas y movía sus caderas en un simpático vaivén —comenzaba a imaginarse cosas.

Le pareció irónico el hecho de que antes trataba de ocultarse y ahora, no temía en mostrarse —solo a él.

Bajó su mirada y apreció que traía el mismo conjunto de todas: unos jeans azul ajustados, una playera blanca manga corta, cuyo borde inferior tenía un nudo de tal forma que se alzaba, dejando ver la piel de su cintura. Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, unos mechones de frente quedaban libres y enmarcaban su rostro.

Lucía condenadamente bien.

Irresistiblemente bien.

Eso, más su vaivén; endemoniadamente bien. Pero, eso no importaba… inevitablemente recordó algo.

—Incómoda —respondió secamente. Juvia se detuvo, había reventado su burbuja, y miró a sus ojos.

Vio como el brillo de ellos se perdía ante las duras palabras que había dicho. No fue su intención y se regañó mentalmente por ser tan brusco.

—Ah… —resopló decepcionada.

No se animaba a verlo de nuevo; sentía como si una daga de hielo la hubiese perforado el corazón. Gray había sido tan frío con ella, que se sentía mal. De pronto sintió que algo caía sobre sus hombros y tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber de qué se trataba.

Gray había colocado su chaqueta encima de los hombros. Confundida mandó su vista hacia la del chico y pudo leer el mensaje de sus _ojos;_ amor.

Ella esperaba un cumplido y él debió dárselo. Pero, Gray tenía un mal hábito y este moría lento... Gray, se preocupaba más por su integridad, por cuidar lo que ella era, por su comodidad y seguridad, que por otras cosas.

—Gr-gracias…

Por un momento, ninguno dijo nada. Solo se quedaron anclados en sus miradas. Juvia sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza; con ese, eran ya dos gestos hermosos que recibía de Gray.

Por eso, estaba decidida a descifrar el mensaje oculto de sus _ojos_. Podía sentir calidez, preocupación, devoción… y todo eso se traducía a amor.

* * *

 **Fin... del capítulo D:**

Cuando pongo fin es para diferenciar mis notas con el fic D:

Como podrán ver, yo ligo todo. Es mi más grande talento, que todo se relacione con todo. :DD En fin, mi promedio de reviews por fic o capítulo ha aumentado de 3 a 4. Se podría decir que me hace feliz, pero este pingüino tiene muchas ambiciones n.n y no es suficiente. Apoyen en mi misión (?) XD

Agradezco a quienes leyeron y favearon. Esos nunca fallan =) pero, debo abrir paréntesis a quienes comentaron: _**lady**_ , mi lady... aquí la continuación. Obvi este fic debe tener 7 capítulos n.n gracias por leer y a tus órdenes XD, _**dora**_... y te había confesado que toda mi gruvia week se liga, aquí la continuación de esta historia. Gracias por comentar. _ **Lightblue,**_ ya encontré tu reemplazo y por eso no te enseño más xdddd, gracias por comentar. Shawn va a seguir apareciendo. _**MissNutella**_ , pues tu review me mató de risa xDDDD ¡Tanto drama para qué! xDDDDDD jaja aquí la continuación.

Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.

Apoyen al pingüino en sus ambiciones. Oh, digo misiones.


	3. Family

**Notas de autor:** ¡Cueck! Sigo apareciendo, seguimos trabajando bajo presión D: ¡Se acaba el día y yo no termino de escribir! ¡levantemos las manos al cielo y mandemos nuestra energía a Goku para que me ayude a terminar!  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo soy un pingüino con una misión de 100 años y una ambición oculta.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 03: Family**

* * *

—Juvia debe vender carnets para ayudar a Erza-san —se atrevió a hablar luego de un momento.

—Lo sé —de nuevo sonaba reseco y volvió a recriminarse por eso.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, adivinando su lucha interna. —Pero Juvia… Juvia… —tenía que decirlo, trató de animarse mentalmente: ya estaban enfrente y parecían estar bien… Con sus manos tomó los bordes de la chaqueta de Gray para ganar valor —¿Gray-sama está enojado con Juvia?

Su expresión se endureció. ¡No!, ¡Maldición! Tomó una bocanada de aire para serenarse. —Sobre eso… este —su cuerpo estaba tenso y que Juvia lo viera de esa forma tan especial, no le ayudaba en nada a poder articular algo —no. Lo siento.

Era pésimo para las palabras y Juvia soltó una risa. Bufó algo irritado y resignado a nunca poder hilar algo coherente.

—No debí comportarme así, estaba enojado… —pausó y se maldijo —no contigo… pero.

—Juvia lo entiende —nuevamente la chica lo salvaba —Juvia había querido buscar a Gray-sama para hablar, pero pensó en que era mejor darle tiempo…

—Está bien —se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo —pero. ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar? —la chica de inmediatamente negó moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha —bien —suspiró aliviado. No le molestaría darle una paliza, porque sus puños no habían terminado de expresarse gracias a la interrupción

—Juvia no había querido decir nada, porque no quería meterlos en problemas —confesó. Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella seguía firme en aclarar eso —todos son como una _familia_ para Juvia y Juvia no quiso darles molestias.

—Defender a un amigo no es una molestia.

¡Amigo! ¡Amigo! ¡Eso! Juvia agachó su cabeza.

—Está bien —quiso enmendar tan pronto percibió el cambio de humor de la chica —de cualquier forma, ya sabes que eres uno de nosotros y cuando se trata de protegernos, actuamos así —ella asintió con timidez —pero... prométeme que si alguien te vuelve a molestar, me lo dirás.

Fue ahí cuando alzó su cara para verlo. Se lo decía tan serio y con tanta necesidad. Eso no podía ser solo por un amigo. Había algo más, era obvio.

—Juvia lo promete —dijo sin pensarla dos veces.

Se sintió complacido y de un momento a otro, ya no supo qué hacer o qué decir.

—¿Gray-sama ya tiene su carnet?

—No —tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para enfocarse —no quise escuchar sobre las conferencias y me escapé de Erza… aunque cuando me vea me va a matar —¡Estúpido! No había pensado en las conferencias y en las consecuencias de su escape.

—Juvia no va a dejar que Erza-san mate a Gray-sama —comentó con el entrecejo fruncido, ahora era su turno de protegerlo —¿Quiere Gray-sama comprarle un carnet a Juvia? —el aire no le llegó a los pulmones y comenzó a balbucear nerviosa —bueno… si Gray-sama quiere… si compra uno, podrá entrar a la fiesta pre-congreso.

Sus palabras sonaron atropelladas y a Gray no le quedó más que sonreír ante la reacción de la chica.

—Está bien. Te compraré el carnet.

Juvia sintió un piquete de felicidad en su vientre. Quizás él no lo sabía, pero le había subido inmensamente el ánimo. Su mundo se detuvo, sus dedos pulgares juguetearon con el borde de la chaqueta de Gray.

—¡Dejen de coquetear! —gritó Elfman. Sí, ahora el hermano hombre se dedicaba a cuidar a sus hermanas. Juvia hiperventiló corazones y Gray tuvo que girarse para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Elf-nichan... —Lisanna renegó —¡Déjalos!

—¡Se ven tan lindos! —Mira sostenía sus manos enlazas a la altura de su pecho. Súper contenta por sus amigos: los dos juntos, ella con la chaqueta de él —¿Ya se reconciliaron?

Eso le decía algo a Gray, y ese algo era: ¡Los estuvieron observando desde el principio! ¡Ya no se podía tener privacidad!

—No estábamos peleados —susurró con molestia.

Hubo un silencio después de ese comentario, Juvia calculó la incomodidad y la ansiedad de Gray para cambiar de tema de conversación. —Gray-sama le va a comprar un carnet a Juvia —ella se acercó hacia el estand y tomó los folletos de publicidad. Después le hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara a anotarse.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que se concretaba la compra. Mirajane estudió a ambos y soltó una idea que cruzó por su mente.

—Entonces irás a la fiesta con Juvia —ambos desconcertados se giraron hacia albina.

Lisanna apuñó su mano para impactarla después en la palma. —¡Cierto! —formuló de inmediato —¿Irán juntos a la fiesta? —los dos implicados se voltearon a ver con confusión _. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

La mayor de los Strauss golpeó su barbilla con su dedo índice en forma pensativa. —Tiene sentido.

—¡Es de hombres!

Gray se agachó y permaneció quieto, llenándose de paciencia... Juvia se sentía algo incómoda, pero otra parte de ella ya estaba en la fiesta bailando un romántico vals en la pista.

—¡GRAAAAY! —la furiosa voz de Erza resonó. Oh no, las cosas no podían ir peor. La pelirroja se acercaba —¡Te fuiste sin comprarme el carnet! —si Gray creía que ella había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pues se equivocaba. Ella sabía dónde encontrarlo y cuándo hacerlo.

Rodó sus ojos con fastidio. —Ya se lo compré a Juvia.

Erza dejó de caminar y volteó a ver a aludida que asintió con timidez, después se giró hasta su amigo que rechistó algo y se volteó ofendido y por último miró a los hermanos Strauss que confirmaron que esa versión era cierta y no era una historia creada por los dos.

—Y Gray llevará a Juvia a la fiesta —comentó una de ellas.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaron y volteó a ver a Gray con aprobación. Él quería gritar que no había quedado en nada, pero al mirar a Juvia sonriente y con sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, no pudo hacerlo. ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué moral? Pero igual, se sentía extraño ser el centro de atención, más cuando hablaban de él y sus sentimientos...

—Ya cállense —soltó y se removió incómodo, en algún momento su mirada se conectó con la de Juvia. Aunque él tratara de huir y escapar de ese tipo de comentarios, que ya ni se esforzaba en negarlos, ella comprendía lo que en verdad sentía. Fue un cruce tan profundo, que se sintió altamente invadido y terminó por romperlo.

 **~O~**

 _"—¡Gray-sama vino!"_

Había sido lo primero que la chica le dijo en cuanto llamó a la puerta. Aun conduciendo, lo recordaba con una mala sensación estacionada en la garganta.

En ese momento quiso rechistar. Quiso renegar. Quiso responder: _"en eso quedamos, ¿no?"_ pero simple y sencillamente no pudo ante los destellos de sus grandes ojos, que comenzaban a dominarlo.

Rascó su nuca y se sintió frustrado. No había dicho que no, ni que sí. Solo lo comprometieron con Juvia. Aunque estaba ahí por gusto y decisión propia. De no haber querido, lo hubiera expresado o simplemente no pasaba por ella.

En parte se sintió ofendido ante el comentario, aunque no había maldad en sus palabras. Y otra parte le provocaba inflar su pecho con orgullo ante la confianza: todos insistieron en que irían juntos a la fiesta. Hubo tanta confusión, muchos comentarios e indirectas. Pero, Juvia jamás le preguntó en que habían quedado y esto él, se lo agradecía enormemente.

Sin presiones pero si con fe ciega en él.

En realidad nadie lo obligaba a sentir lo que sentía y ni hacer lo que quería. Fue por ella, porque era su propio gusto —claro que todos sabían lo complicado e indeciso que podía llegar a ser, por eso se metían y le daban el empujón que le faltaba.

En ese momento, no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar cada facción de su rostro, era la felicidad hecha mujer y eso lo hacía sentirse bien.

 _—¿Ya estás lista?_ —le había preguntado.

Juvia asintió y su mirada recorrió su cuerpo: llevaba un bonito vestido color violeta que le llegaba a la mitad de su muslo.

 _—¿Nos vamos?_

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, estaba más que lista, para colgarse de su brazo.

 _—Juvia sabía que vendría._

Había soltado en algún tramo del transcurso a la fiesta. Lo cual provocaba que se sintiera airoso, porque sin necesidad de palabras… se conectaban. Ambos, se descifraban con solo mirarse a los ojos.

No forzaban nada, las cosas solo se daban por sí solas —para gusto de él. Quien era pésimo para expresarse—. Lo mejor para Gray, era que Juvia lo entendía y lo aceptaba cómo era. Aunque sabía que tenía que ser claro con ella, pero mientras luchaba con sus demonios internos, lo esperaba paciente y siempre se lo agradecería. Su comprensión era única, nadie nunca se la iba a tener.

—En eso quedaron —cerró los ojos. Le resultaba tan fácil decir palabras hirientes para ella. ¿No se podía quedar callado? ¡Si él casi ni hablaba! Y ahora entendía por qué, siempre lo arruinaba.

Rodó los ojos.

Obvio sabía que todos, prácticamente, lo habían comprometido. Pero, Gray de haber querido, se hubiera librado, no tan fácil pero sí lo habría podido hacer. No obstante, no lo hizo y eso, para Juvia era mucho; sin importar el trasfondo, él estaba ahí con ella.

—Pues…

—Olvídalo —fue su forma de disculparse —ya sabes cómo son… se meten en todo —reinó el silencio y se concentró en su labor de conducir.

Esbozó una sonrisa. —A Juvia le gusta que sean así —confesó. Gray arqueó una ceja lleno de curiosidad por sus palabras —son como la familia que Juvia nunca tuvo y solo tratan de que estemos bien… —soltó un suspiro y la chica se percató de sus palabras. ¡Tonta! ¡Era comprometerlo más! —Juvia quiere decir…

—Entiendo —interrumpió —Yo te lo dije, ¿no? Nos preocupamos y cuidamos a nuestra _familia_ _—_ en realidad había dicho "amigo", pero ella entendía que era otro significado para esa palabra. Los amigos eran la familia que uno elegía, no compartían el ADN, pero sí lazos profundos.

Asintió feliz. Exactamente era eso lo que quería decir. Gray tenía razón en decir que eran entrometidos, aunque en realidad lo único que buscaban ayudar para que estuvieran bien. Como familia, se preocuparían por su bienestar. Harían lo posible para verlos felices. ¡Era por el bien común! Aunque los incomodaran, los chicos solo querían su felicidad y actuaban así por cariño.

Ellos mejor que nadie conocían sus sentimientos. Por eso daban esos empujoncitos. Se habían tomado en serio el lema: _"Ohana significaba familia y la familia nunca te abandonaba".*_

Él, fue quien involucró a Juvia en esa familia y ahora, ella le recordaba ese mensaje.

—Gracias.

Susurró unas sinceras palabras que lograron sonrojarla. De alguna forma, su amor se manifestaba en forma de agradecimiento. Así lo sentían.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Este me quedó más corto, pero no pude extenderme más, ya estaba narrando de la patada D: xDDD Aunque, bueno. Me gustó hacerlo así. Mostrar el agradecimiento de Gray con Juvia por su paciencia, amor y entrega. Más su recordatorio acerca de la familia. ¡Hermosamente hermoso! #EstoEsCliché.

Agradezco a quienes comentan. ¿Qué puedo decir? AH, sí. Gracias **_lady:_** Gray, tiene un conflicto interno, pero de que va a entender que se tiene que tener una oportunidad, lo va a entender. ¡O dejo de ser un pingüino! **_Lightblue_** , es gracioso que comentes lo de tu apoyo. Si siempre olvidas ¡Dejarlo! Esto tenía que ser recíproco: reviews=spoilers, reviews=pingüinofeliz, reviews=gruvia, XDD aquí los dos se entienden, sin palabras *corazones*. ** _Dora,_** xDDD ¡Juvia tiene refuerzos! En realidad, sí le dio su escaneada a Juvia, pero pienso que es de esos que ponen encima la integridad de la chica, antes de su deseo. Youknow. _**MissNutella,** _ Jojojo no le es indiferente ¡Carapso! Para mi Juvia no es una psicópata, solo es una personita que nunca creyó sentir amor y no sabe cómo expresarlo, es lo que siempre trato de rescatar de ella. Me alegra que veas eso y te agrade. ¿Pero por qué cortarte las venas? D: Si este fic es puro romance e intentos de humor, que irán llegando D:

Y pues: Review, crítica y sugerencia. ¡Bienvenidos!

Recuerden que si hacen feliz al pingüino, no hará ¡Cueck! y dará mucho gruvi-gruvi. xDD

Ah. **Énfasis en:**

 _"—Ohana significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona y ni te olvida"_ —Lilo y Stich. Disney.

En la cultura hawaiana **Ohana** significa familia y la familia nunca te abandona ni te olvida, incluyendo gente con la que compartes el ADN y con los que no. Se enfatiza en que la familia están atados juntos y los miembros deben cooperar y recordarse entre sí. Así pues, la familia hawaiana u ʻohana puede consistir en miembros apreciados que no formen parte de lo que típicamente se conoce como familia. Un grupo entero de amigos íntimos también puede ser su propia ohana si viven juntos.

Como lo sería Fairy Tail. :D


	4. Vacation

**Notas de autor:** ¡Cueck! Sigo apareciendo, seguimos trabajando bajo presión D: ¡Maratón de escritura, ya! Pero si Naruto pudo ser Hokage, yo puedo terminar.  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo soy un pingüino con una misión de 100 años y una ambición oculta.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 04: Vacation**

* * *

—¡Hasta que llegan! —Cana se metió en medio de los dos, para abrazarlos por los hombros —¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó sugerente.

Los tres dejaron de caminar. Juvia cubrió sus labios con sus manos, imaginando que llegaban tarde porque estaban teniendo una acalorada escena de besos… Gray guardó silencio y escapó del agarre de la morena.

Por supuesto que no era nada de lo que sugería. Ella lo vio e hizo un movimiento ascendente de cejas.

—Tsk… —se dio media vuelta dejando a ambas chicas solas.

Iba a ser una noche larga y necesitaba una cerveza. Apenas y se sentó cerca de la barra para pedir algo de tomar, sintió que alguien se le aproximaba. El lugar de la fiesta había sido alquilado por los organizadores del congreso, por lo que había puro conocido.

—Llegas tarde, Gray —Loke se acercaba a su amigo.

El moreno arqueó una ceja. —¿Por qué no estás con una chica? —conocía al chico, era tan mujeriego que en las fiestas se olvidaba de que tenía amigos y se dedicaba a conquistar.

Rió. Era obvio que buscaba una nueva chica, por lo que se dedicaba a contemplar la pista de baile.

—Busco a la indicada.

Le pareció fastidioso y sorbió de su cerveza. —Como sea, no sabía que teníamos hora para llegar.

—Pero sabes que nos ponemos de acuerdo para llegar todos a una hora.

Al parecer, nadie lo perdonaría por demorarse media hora. —Pasé por Juvia y se nos hizo tarde. A todo el mundo se le puede hacer tarde una vez en su vida —error.

—Oh.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era puro vómito verbal, eso que todavía ni terminaba su primera cerveza. —¿Qué?

—Pasaste por Juvia y se les hizo tarde —acarició su barbilla con orgullo. ¡Gray ya era todo un hombre!

Contempló la sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de su amigo y exclamó —¡No es lo que se imaginan!

—Está bien —era obvio que no le creía nada. Loke no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, Gray ni se quiso preguntar qué se estaba imaginando su amigo, aunque era obvio.

—Princesa de hielo, hasta que llegas —oh no, ahora Natsu, se acercaba.

¿Desde cuándo era tan importante que todos revisaban su hora de llegada? ¡Ni un jefe hacía eso con sus empleados!

—Gray estaba ocupado con Juvia —respondió Loke de forma burlesca e insinuante.

Natsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —esa voz era la de Freed.

Gray comenzó a sudar en frío, sintiéndose completamente acorralado. Sus amigos insinuaban cosas que ni al caso… los tres se dedicaban a verlo con miradas sospechosas, que exigían detalles de lo qué había hecho.

Lo sentía como una presión que nada ayudaba a la expresión de sus sentimientos. Comenzaban a ahogarlo.

—¡Gray-sama dejó a Juvia! —la voz de la chica resonó a espalda de todos, quienes rieron ante su comentario.

Gray se dio la vuelta, seguía sentado en un banco, para ver a la chica parada frente a él con las mejillas infladas en señal de puchero.

—No la dejes con las ganas —comentó Loke de forma burlesca, haciendo que todos se rieran. Gray palideció.

Juvia frunció el entrecejo para ver a todos, no caía en cuenta de los comentarios y menos de las miradas aprobatorias que le lanzaban todos al moreno.

—Dime Juvia —volvió a hablar el de cabellos castaños —¿qué estaban haciendo tú y Gray para que llegaran tarde? ¿Qué te hizo él?

—¡Cállate! —escupió de inmediato.

Loke gruñó decepcionado y se despidió rápidamente de ellos. —Encontré a mi nueva novia —se alejó de ellos.

—Voy con Lucy.

—Yo iré a buscar a Biscklow.

Ambos se alejaron de la pareja, Juvia tenía sus brazos en la cintura y esperaba que Gray hiciera algo por ella. Le estaba dando la espalda al resto, por eso no pudo ver como los chicos, desde lejos, levantaban sus pulgares en señal de aprobación para el moreno, que de inmediato bufó fastidiado.

Jaló a Juvia de la muñeca y la invitó a sentarse a su lado, pensando en que era mejor ignorarlos. La chica tarareó feliz.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Ella negó. Y ante su respuesta, le dio el último trago a su cerveza para pedir otra —esa noche lo necesitaba.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Parecían disfrutar de la fiesta, cada quien, a su manera. Él se preguntaba cómo podía existir un ser tan paciente y lleno de virtudes para alguien como él. Que se cegaba por sus miedos, que se sentía confundido, más que nunca, gracias a las burlas e insinuaciones de sus amigos.

Sabía que estaba con Juvia porque quería. No porque lo obligaran. Y también reconocía que estaban así, precisamente, por él. Quien vacilaba tanto.

—Juvia, ven. ¡Vamos a bailar! —nuevamente Cana aparecía y tomaba a la chica de la mano para jalarla a la pista de baile.

—Eh… pero Juvia —estaba dudosa. En realidad, ella quería estar con Gray, no quería bailar.

—¡Por favor! ¡Me encanta esta canción! —suplicó. ¿Cana suplicando? ¡Jamás! A menos que en realidad estuviera muy necesitada.

Tragó saliva y vio al moreno, como pidiéndole permiso para marcharse. Terminó por inclinar su cabeza para señalar la pista de baile, Juvia le sonrió y se alejó corriendo con Cana.

Tan pronto se fueron, sintió una presencia a su lado.

Otro ataque.

Y esta vez, era Erza.

Sin decir nada, ambos giraron sus bancos (Gray para escapar de Erza y ésta para seguirlo) y miraban hacia la pista de baile, donde Cana se movía con gracia y sin pudor alguno, Juvia hacia lo suyo. También bailaba bien, pero sus movimientos eran mucho más tímidos.

Eran tan diferentes.

Pensó, mientras sorbía de su cerveza. En lo personal, le gustaba como era Juvia. Le cautivaba su timidez y que se desviviera por él. Y en medio de la pista del baile, juraba verla iluminada; como sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Si le preguntaran, no le cambiaría nada. Era perfecta así… si a él, algo le gustaba era jactarse de lo que tenía. Era una persona arrogante y Juvia y su cariño, le elevaban el ego. Con ella se sentía mejor que con nadie.

—Sabes que va a llegar el día en que le tengas que dar una respuesta —la pelirroja comenzó a hablar, tomándolo por sorpresa —¿La quieres verdad?

Esa pregunta le provocó que se ahogara con su bebida. Comenzó a toser nerviosamente, Erza sonrió. Fue un sí, disfrazado de nervios. Gray no se esperaba que fuera tan directa.

La pregunta danzó en el aire por varios segundos.

Aunque la respuesta, ya era evidente… más si se quedaban viendo a la aludida en completo silencio. De pronto, para disgusto de Gray, algo ensombreció la bella imagen de Juvia bailando; un chico se había acercado a las dos, Juvia y Cana, para sacarles plática. La primera se cohibió y parecía renuente a la atención, la segunda seguía como si nada.

Gray no lo soportó más, dejó su bebida en la barra y sin pensarla, se encaminó hasta la pista de baile. La pelirroja cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintió feliz y con mucho orgullo.

El moreno se impuso, una vez estando en la pista de baile y cerca de ellas. El chico lo vio con desafío, pero si alguien se apresuró a romper esa tensión (evitando así, una posible pelea), fue Juvia, quien se colgó de inmediato de su brazo. —¿Gray-sama quiere bailar? —su pecho se infló con orgullo, porque con inocencia le dio su lugar. ¡Qué más gozo que ese!

Y bueno… ya estaba ahí. ¿Por qué no?

Erza levantó su pulgar y Cana hizo lo mismo. Era una victoria para el equipo.

El pulgar levantado como aprobación, fue la tendencia de la noche: Gray llegando con Juvia, pulgar hacia arriba. Gray y Juvia bailando, pulgar hacia arriba. Gray y Juvia, yéndose juntos... pulgar arriba. ¡Todos lo aprobaron!

 **~o~**

Los días habían pasado volando y las fechas del congreso habían llegado. Erza, como digna organizadora y ganadora de la venta de carnets, se encargaba de pasar lista para ver si todos los anotados al viaje de vacaciones —a quién engañaban. Playa y fiestas era igual a vacaciones. No a conferencias—, estaban presentes y puntuales.

—¿Tienes compañero de asiento?

Gray negó. Le daba igual, solo quería subir.

Erza negó con decepción. —¿En verdad tenemos qué hacer todo por ti?

Gray frunció el entrecejo, se hacía el tonto. Obvio sabía de qué hablaba. —¿A qué te refieres?

Loke, quien estaba detrás de Gray en la fila, se metió en la plática.

—Sabemos de alguien que estaría encantada de compartir asiento contigo.

Gray enmudeció y se ruborizó.

Erza alzó su pulgar. —Ya lo teníamos planeado —el moreno se preguntó acerca de esa conspiración —sube —ordenó sin darle oportunidad de cuestionarle algo.

Colgó su mochila en un hombro y se adentró al autobús. Observó que ya había lugares ocupados, y en automático se dispuso a buscar una cabellera azulada. Su entrecejo se arrugó cuando la visualizó sentada en el asiento del pasillo. Estaba agachada y desenredando sus audífonos para prepararse para su viaje.

Lo que activó sus alarmas fue la persona que se acercaba a ella. _Shawn._

—Juvia.

La chica alzó sus ojos y estos se abrieron a ver quién le hablaba. Y más tardó ella en responder, que Gray en acercarse a interrumpirlos (salvarla en su modo de pensar).

Tuvo que apresurarse para hablar, se sentía intimidado y Fullbuster lo iba a patear lejos. —Yo… lo siento.

Ambos lo vieron incrédulos. Gray, no confió en él. Estaba con la creencia de que pretendía otra cosa —sentarse con ella, quizás—. Pero al percatarse de su presencia, se echó para atrás.

Juvia esbozó una débil sonrisa. Pareció tan forzada, ya que tenía miedo de una nueva pelea.

—Está bien —comentó.

Shawn, que estaba cabizbajo, entendió que no tenía mucho que hacer ahí (lo iban a matar, de seguro), asintió y siguió caminando para sentarse en los últimos asientos del autobús.

El moreno le hizo una seña a Juvia para que se recorriera de asiento y ella de inmediato se movió, feliz de la vida. Puso su mochila en la parte de arriba y cuando tomó asiento a su lado, se cruzó de brazos. Parecía molesto.

No confiaba en Shawn.

 _Menos_ en los de alrededor.

De seguro quería hacerle algo a Juvia y por eso se sentó a su lado. La cuidaría celosamente cual dragón. Además, no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que había demasiados buitres rodeándola. ¡Eran puros hombres a su alrededor! —tampoco pasó inadvertido el hecho de que sus lindas piernas estaban siendo vistas por ellos, al llevar unos shorts.

Por eso se sentó a su lado. Para imponerse y cuidarla de todos.

 **~O~**

Tenían como media hora de viaje, cuando Juvia se atrevió a hablar.

—Gray-sama.

—¿Mmph?

Juvia vaciló. El aludido volteó a verla de reojo; alcanzó a ver que removía sus hombros. Apreció que la chica sacaba algo de su bolso, era la chaqueta que días atrás le había prestado.

—Juvia no había tenido la oportunidad de regresársela.

—Bueno, ahora no es necesario que me la regreses —la chica se sonrojó y se golpeó mentalmente la frente. ¡No la necesitaba y no tenía donde guardarla! —pero puede servir de cobija o almohada —bromeó para eliminar su nerviosismo.

Juvia le sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero otra cosa captó la atención de ambos; una pareja que estaba frente a ellos, abrazados y derramando miel.

Gray tosió incómodo y Juvia se sonrojó al ver y alcanzar a escuchar el sonido de los besos apasionados que compartían. Los dos se vieron unos segundos y después desviaron su vista hacia el lado contrario.

Trataban de escapar de la situación. Pero de vez en cuando, en intervalos pequeños, mandaban su vista hacia la pareja y miraban que se acurrucaban más. Que a cada segundo se fusionaban hasta ser uno solo. ¡Era asqueroso!

—¿Hace calor no cree Gray-sama? —empezó a reír con torpeza y alzó una mano para descubrir las rejillas del aire acondicionado.

Oh. Pensar que esos podían ser ellos dos, le daba mucho calor.

No había respeto. Y pensar que el viaje acababa de iniciar… ambos se enfocaron en paisaje del camino, ni siquiera sabían de qué hablar, porque lo interpretaban como una señal. Una bastante incómoda y vergonzosa.

 **~O~**

Quitando a Shawn y a la pareja feliz. El viaje de congreso había sido ameno, ya que estaban juntos y Gray, aún no se lo explicaba, pero Juvia había sido vencida por el sueño; se había cobijado con su chaqueta y se había acurrucado en su hombro. Su rostro apuntaba hacia la ventana, pero su espalda estaba recargada en él.

No le molestaba la compañía y la cercanía. Al contrario, le agradaba.

Y aunque su brazo se sintiera entumecido, no podía moverla. ¿Cómo arrebatarle el sueño?

Sin duda, ya pensaba más en eso como vacaciones que otra cosa y las estaba comenzando a disfrutar, con ella a su lado.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Fue exprés y quizás tenga errores gramaticales y de redacción. Me disculpo por ello. También puede que la narración sea más atropellada de lo que acostumbro. Sowy xDD

Gracias por comentar a; Rykita, Hada, Dora. Me daré tiempo en estos días para responderles.

=D


	5. Sounds

**Notas de autor:** ¡Cueck! Sigo apareciendo, seguimos trabajando bajo presión D: ¡Maratón de escritura, ya! Puej traigo otro capítulo. Soy como Ichigo, nunca me doy por vencido y menos por mis amigos XDDDD  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo soy un pingüino con una misión de 100 años y una ambición oculta.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 05: Sounds**

* * *

Había sido un viaje largo y se sentía entumido. Esperaba que descargaran todas las maletas para entrar al Hotel y poder acostarse en su cama y así descansar como se lo merecía…

—¡Las conferencias empiezan mañana a las nueve! —vociferó una de las organizadoras. El grupo se había puesto enfrente —pero la inauguración empieza a las ocho, se tienen que presentar quince minutos antes.

Se escucharon gritos de lamento por la hora.

—Hoy tenemos la tarde libre, pueden pasear para conocer la ciudad. Pero… no lo olviden: mañana tienen que estar puntuales. Si no, no les damos sus gafetes y no podrán entrar a las mejores áreas del hotel —más reclamos. Eso sí era jugar sucio.

Si creían que se podían librar de las conferencias para vivir en la playa o en la piscina, estaban equivocados. Primero era el deber: cumplir con el programa del congreso para después pasar a la diversión.

Todos se movieron y tomaron su equipaje.

—¿Te ayudo?

Juvia con una sonrisa se volteó hasta él, para alzar sus hombros. —Juvia no quiere causar molestias, Gray-sama ya está cargando su maleta.

Bufó fastidiado e ignoró el pensamiento de la chica. Gray se inclinó hasta recoger la maleta de Juvia y comenzar a caminar hacia el hotel, donde registrarían y darían la llave de su cuarto.

—¿Tienen planes?

Evergreen se acercó a ellos. Miraron que caminaba como diva; el pobre Elfman no podía ni con su alma de tantas maletas que cargaba.

Tanto Juvia como Gray negaron.

—Iremos todos a pasear a la playa. ¿Quieren venir?

No sonaba mal… aunque lo único que quería era descansar. Supuso que Juvia aceptaría la oferta, ella sí que había dormido cómodamente buen trayecto del camino.

Les tomó cerca de media hora registrarse. Los cuartos eran para dos personas y por reglamento, no podían ser mixtos. Pero, gracias a los súper poderes de Erza, todo el grupo había quedado en habitaciones continuas.

Las hermanas Strauss compartían una recamara, Lucy y Levy otra, Cana y Juvia, Erza y Ever, estaban juntas. Con las mujeres no había ningún problema, pero juntar dos hombres de grupo, en un solo cuarto, era un total peligro… puesto a que siempre estaban peleando. Gray y Natsu, no podían compartir. Tampoco podían Gajeel y Natsu…

Erza tuvo que amenazarlos de muerte para que juraran comportarse.

 **~O~**

Por un momento eran Gray y ella, sentados en la arena, cubriéndose del sol con una enorme sombrilla, disfrutando el _sonido_ de las olas, de la naturaleza en general, y de las risas de diversión de sus amigos.

Miraban a los chicos jugar voleibol, los habían invitado pero pasaron. Por alguna extraña razón, no se querían mover de ahí. Se sentían anclados.

Algunas chicas, Evergreen y Lucy, tomaban el sol. Y uno que otro, nadaba de lo más feliz en el mar.

—¿No quieres hacer nada? —preguntó apoyando sus brazos en la arena e inclinándose hacia atrás.

Unas oscuras gafas cubrían sus ojos de los incandescentes rayos de sol. Juvia estaba a un lado de él, abrazando sus piernas y con su mirada clavada en el mar.

—Juvia está bien aquí —respondió suave y armonioso. Gray cerró los ojos y disfrutó de eso. Jamás se había sentido tan relajado —¿Gray-sama quiere hacer algo?

—No.

Y el silencio los cubrió. Últimamente, sus silencios resultaban tan cómodos, que no importaba estar así y sin hacer prácticamente nada.

Una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al percatarse que Gray disfrutaba, en la misma magnitud que ella, acompañarla. Sintió un mar de emociones en su interior; golpeaban como ola. La refrescaban y la hacían sentirse segura. Ya eran más las pruebas de que, por fin, la miraba diferente. _O de que la aceptaba._

Gray se inclinó más hacia atrás y mandó su vista al cielo. Preguntándose de cuando acá, Juvia era tan tranquila como el agua del mar. Aunque a veces, ganaba fuerza y lo golpeaba, sin arrepentimientos. No importaba, el disfrutaba cada una de sus etapas.

Respetaba su silencio y su seriedad.

Valoraba su compañía.

No le molestaba estar con ella, pese a que se burlaban. Sus sentimientos comenzaban a fluir de otra manera. Se sentía más libre, tal y como la brisa marina que golpeaba su rostro…

Para qué trataba de engañarse a sí mismo; la quería como algo más que a una amiga. No la veía como familia, era más que eso. Su afán de protegerla, sus celos, su necesidad de tenerla cerca, bajo cualquier pretexto, lo demostraban…

—Ey guapo.

Una sensual voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y fijó su vista hacia enfrente. Una guapa y sexy rubia de labios rojo carmesí, le hablaba.

—¿Si?

Juvia frunció el entrecejo a ritmo que inflaba sus mejillas. Sentía celos… ¿Quién se creía para interrumpir ese momento mágico entre los dos?

—¿Me puedes poner bloqueador en la espalda?

Gray se sonrojó y Juvia iba a contestar que no podía, que Gray estaba con ella y no se iba a mover de ahí. Sintió ahogarse de rabia cuando la rubia se acercó a los dos.

—Podemos ir a tomar algo después, si no es problema para tu _hermanita._

Gray giró hacia _"su hermanita"._ Juvia llevaba dos coletas en su cabello y con sus mejillas llenas de aire, aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía. Claro, la mujer no apreciaba, por la forma en que estaba sentada, el bien formado cuerpo de Juvia.

La chica refunfuñaba y apretaba los dientes. Hervía del coraje.

—Mi amigo no puede ayudarte, pero yo sí —Loke apareció y le regaló una mirada seductora a la rubia, quien parecía no entender nada.

Intercaló la mirada entre ambos chicos y en un descuido miró que la _"hermanita"_ , que de hermanita no tenía nada, se levantaba y jalaba al guapo moreno del brazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y caminar con ella.

—Gray-sama, vayamos al mar.

No es que le importara la rubia, le importaba estar con ella y por eso se dejó arrastrar. Se rió, en sus adentros, por la tierna escena de celos de Juvia.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, en cuanto lo vio levantarse y alejarse con la chica de cabellos azules colgada de su brazo. Se sentía ofendida y sumamente rechazada.

—Te dije que mi amigo no podía —nuevamente intentaba seducirla.

 **~O~**

Todo había transcurrido normal y aburrido. Una inauguración de dos horas, que daba una introducción a lo que sería el congreso, más la presentación de los conferencistas. Seguido por dos conferencias de dos horas acerca de cómo ser emprendedor y el método _kaizen*_.

Temas interesantes. Sí, pero solo para una hora. No dos. ¡Era el infierno! Luego de las conferencias, hubo un _break_ para que comieran y pudiran descansar por dos horas. Así volvían de la comida y tomaban el taller.

Esos serían los tres días de congreso; un total infierno. Que solo empezaban. Es decir, a partir de las cinco de la tarde serían libres para hacer lo que quisieran…

—¿Fiesta sin chicos? ¡Pero Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama!

—Vamos, es la primera noche. ¡Debe ser exclusiva de chicas! Ya tendrás dos días para estar con él. Además, escuché que los chicos tienen planes para ellos.

Juvia bufó fastidiada.

Pero terminó por aceptar la propuesta. Debía dejar a Gray, divertirse con sus amigos y ella debía hacer lo mismo con sus amistades. Además, no era justo quedarse encerrada sola.

—Termina el taller y nos alistamos para irnos —Cana pasó un brazo por sus hombros —¡Anímate!

 **~O~**

Cana, obvio, era la que más resistencia le tenía al alcohol y la mayoría de sus amigas eran de las que se emborrachaban con dos botellas. Ni hablar, no tenían ese nivel de tolerancia.

Levy reía como loca, Lucy se comportaba más atrevida y Erza estaba un poco más cuerda, pero se molestaba por todo. En cambio, Juvia, parecía tan tranquila, se había sorprendido de que aguantara, según ella, más que el resto.

—No sabía que eras buena para esto.

Juvia solo rió.

—¿Por qué no le llamas a Gray? —le susurró pretendiendo algo más. ¡Más acción!

—Bueno… —Juvia parecía flotar en las nubes, estaba tan alcoholizada, nada le importaba. Solo quería verlo. Él era su mundo y nada más.

Era una borracha divertida, hasta el momento. Buscó con bastante torpeza dentro de su bolsa, su celular. Juvia canturreaba feliz y se movía de un lado a otro, traía el ritmo en las venas —ritmo alcoholizado.

Marcó rápidamente el número de Gray, lo había buscado en su agenda telefónica, no se sentía tan cuerda como para teclear los números.

Un timbre… dos timbres….

—¿Juvia? —esa era la ronca voz de Gray. Oh, tan varonil… Juvia se sintió más extasiada, llegó más alto que las nubes… el alcohol la hizo flotar, su amor burbujear como botella de champán… perderse… olvidar… ¿Para qué marcaba?

—¡AAAAH! —exclamó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El celular salió volando y perdió hasta la batería…

Cana se rió y ayudó a su amiga a instalar la pila, mas no lo volvió a prender.

—¡Salud! —dijo para brindar. Juvia le siguió el juego, se la estaba pasando bien, y volvió a beber. Más alcohol, no iba afectarle… solo a divertirla.

—¡Juvia!, ¡Juvia! —gritaba sin alguna respuesta. Maldijo, la chica había colgado luego del grito, logrando preocuparlo _máaaas._

Era muy tarde para una llamada. Había mucho ruido, más allá del grito. Varias veces intentó marcarle, pero lo mandaba a buzón.

Su desespero aumentaba. —¿Sabes si las chicas salieron?

—Lo más seguro es que sí —fue la respuesta tranquila de Natsu —¿Por qué?

La pregunta flotó en el aire tras ver el preocupado semblante de Gray. Vaciló en responder, sabía que se burlarían de él.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Genial. Más espectadores, ahora Gajeel estaba atento a él.

Un _sonido_ los interrumpió, era su celular. Gray tomó aire antes de contestar… —¿Si? —quizás había sonado algo rudo, pero no importaba.

—¡Hola Gray! —la alegre voz de Cana respondía —creo que deberías venir…Juvia te necesita aquí.

Dicho eso la llamada se cortó puesto a que la morena colgó. Gray se sintió más desesperado y si no hubiese estado tan preocupado, hubiera pensando en que se trataba de una broma.

Aunque claro que era una broma. Pero, aún así se sentía consternado por Juvia. Ella no bebía alcohol (porque si ataba cabos, las chicas salieron solas y con Cana organizando todo, obvio tenían que alcoholizarse). Además, Juvia si quiera le había dicho algo y eso jamás pasaba.

—Okay… algo está pasando —sus amigos lo miraban seriamente.

¿Tan mal lucía? Gray intentó marcar a Cana, pero no le respondía, tampoco. Ese era otro más de su plan "Vamos a joder a Gray". Masculló por lo bajo. —No lo sé —soltó —pero iré a buscarlas para asegurarme.

Todos lo siguieron. Aunque Gray poco dijera, había logrado preocuparlos.

—Hay un bar en el hotel, tal vez estén ahí —Gajeel pensó con mayor serenidad —intentaré llamarle a Levy.

Nuevamente se escuchó un el _sonido_ del timbre de celular de Gray. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando miró que se trataba de Lucy.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó con impaciencia. Pero de no ser rápido, le iban a colgar nuevamente.

—En el bar. Juvia está muy borracha, deberías venir. ¡Rápido!

Su sospecha era cierta.

¿Cómo? ¡Juvia, apenas tocaba el alcohol! Y cuando lo hacía… oh no, ¡Tenía que correr! La llamada se cortó y ya ni se molestó en regresársela, no le iban a responder…

 **~O~**

Con unas ganas tremendas de empezar la matanza, se adentró al bar; vio a todas bastante tomadas. ¡Hasta Mirajane había perdido la cordura! Pero bueno, ellas no importaban, ya Elfman se encargaría de sus hermanas.

Recorrió, casi con veneno, cada rincón del lugar. Buscando a la mente maestra de ese plan: ¡Cana Alberona! ¿Quién otra? ¡Era la única culpable!

—¡Bray-samaaaaaa!

El grito fue agudo.

No dulce, como solía ser su voz.

¡Bray! ¡BRAY! B-R-A-Y. ¡Por dios! ¡Se caía de borracha! Literal, a trompicones se acercó a él. Su corazón solo latió despreocupado, si se podía decir, hasta que la sostuvo de los codos para que no cayera.

Juvia lo vio como héroe por evitarle la caída.

De no agarrarla con firmeza, estaba seguro que perdería el equilibro. Juvia se mecía de un lado a otro, en parte maravillada por la acción heroica, pero más que nada por estar completamente ebria.

—Vámonos —ordenó, sosteniéndola ahora de la cintura para guiarla a caminar hacia la salida. Se tambaleó y tuvo que agarrarla con más fuerza.

—¿Bray-sama está enojado con…? —ni siquiera había alcanzado a terminar la frase porque se ahogó en llanto. ¿Cómo una persona podía llorar tan pronto y con tanto sentimiento? ¡Encima todos lo veía!

Se sintió más desesperado y sin salvación. ¡Todo se volvía más difícil a cada segundo!

—¿Qué le hiciste a Juvia? —una furiosa Erza aparecía frente a él. Dispuesta a rescatar a la chica de las terribles garras de ese patán.

—¡NADA! —fue un grito desesperado.

—Jajajaja… entonces están aquí porque Gray se preocupó —la cantarina risa de Levy resonaba.

Aprovechó la distracción y se centró en la chica que sollozaba por él. —No estoy enojado —aclaró y la aludida dejó de hipar —pero, vámonos —rogó para que la chica obedeciera.

Mordió su labio para contener las lágrimas y asintió.

—¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?

Los reclamos lo pusieron de malhumor. En primera, de no haber bebido alcohol, no estaría así. A él, no tenían qué reclamarle nada. Absolutamente nada.

Juvia dio un paso y estuvo a nada de caer, otra vez, pero Gray estaba ahí para salvarla. Pensó en que iba a ser una noche demasiado larga. —Vamos —le susurró provocándole una sensación escalofriante en su espina dorsal.

—¡Ey! ¿A dónde van los dos solos?

Fue una pregunta insinuante. Se rieron y lo vieron con aprobación; pulgares arriba para Gray.

—¡A lo oscuro!

Pero mejor ni se detuvo a pelear, tomó a Juvia y la guío a la salida.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Énfasis en:**

 **Kaizen** (改善, 'cambio a mejor' o 'mejora' en japonés), en el uso común de su traducción al castellano, significa "mejora continua" o "mejoramiento continuo", y su metodología de aplicación es conocida como la MCCT: La Mejora Continua hasta la Calidad Total.

Gracias por sus comentarios: MissNutella, entonces si de eso se trata... ¡Soy culpable! y a Dora.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, luego les respondo como se debe D:

PD: Mi gruvia week peligra. Tengo menos de la mitad del capítulo de mañana y nada del último, probablemente la pueda terminar hasta el fin D:


	6. Fear

**Notas de autor:** Lamentablemente me demoré y mis ganas de seguir se han esfumado D: pero tranquilos, terminaré. Prácticamente no me queda nada y si pretendo empezar nuevas historias y retomar las viejas, es necesario ponerle fin a esto. ¡No den por vencidos a los mugiwara xD!  
Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo soy un pingüino con una misión de 100 años y una ambición oculta.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 06: Fear**

* * *

Gray quiso estrellar su mano contra su frente y restregarla por todo su rostro; eso era más de lo que podía. No es que le molestara estar con Juvia, cuidarla tampoco era su problema. Pero la situación en la que estaban, era demasiado incómoda... no, no era eso. ¡Ni siquiera podía definirlo!

Todos lo habían visto llegar como loco al bar del hotel donde se encontraban las chicas. Había entrado con el rostro desencajado y sumamente molesto por la artimaña ideada por ellas. ¡Qué no sabían que estaba preocupado!

Nah, todas parecían gozar de eso. ¡Todo era parte de un maldito plan! ¡Ni cupido hacía eso! Y todo fue peor para él, mejor para ellas, cuando Juvia había saltado a sus brazos muerta en llanto —que ni supo si fueron lágrimas de alegría y felicidad.

Lo importante era que la había sacado de ahí, considerando a todos un peligro para ella... incitarla a beber, dejarla beber... ¡Juvia no estaba hecha para el alcohol! además, ¡Por dios! ¿Quién la iba a cuidar? Nadie, si no estaba él. Ellas apenas podían con su alma, qué iban a poder con Juvia, a ella solo podía cuidarla él... por eso hirvió de ira y quería alejarla de todo eso, mejor era sacarla e irse de ahí —llevarla con él, a un lugar donde no se escapara de sus ojos. Era su responsabilidad.

En algún momento, camino a su habitación del hotel, Juvia había dejado de llorar y él, lo agradeció. Lo único que quería era que se acostara a dormir, que la noche pasara para ponerle fin a eso.

Caminaban en completo silencio, Gray la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, ella parecía encantada por el contacto y el detalle. Prácticamente estaba flotando en las nubes —y eso era gracias al alcohol ingerido esa noche. Estaba ebria de amor.

La guío hacia dentro del elevador, vio que la chica se colocó en una de las esquinas y vaciló en soltarla o no. Suspiró y asintió cuando a vio firmemente posicionada, hasta parecía estar bien, la soltó para girarse y oprimir el botón que los llevaría hasta su piso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Gray-sama? ¿Qué va a hacer con Juvia? —la chica soltó de forma tan sensual y atrevida, apenas y se volvió a ella.

Un rubor cubrió de inmediato sus mejillas y Juvia, en cambio, no parecía afectada por su atrevimiento, al contrario, parecía gozarlo ya que besar a Gray en el elevador, era tan excitante.

Estaba parada con sus manos en la cintura. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo femenino; lucía tan bien, más haciendo un ligero vaivén con sus caderas a la par que inclinaba su cabeza hacia enfrente, sin retirarle la mirada.

Gray comenzó a sentir calor y se atragantó. Juvia saltó a él y en un reflejo la abrazó, se preguntó cuántos pisos faltaban para llegar a su habitación. Estaba parada de puntitas, con su aliento chochando en su oído.

El simple hecho de tenerla cerca, comenzó a quemar. Su piel, su voz, su respiración. Gray tragó en seco y luchó por mantener la cabeza fría; encerrándose en su propio mundo. Guardaría sus propios sentimientos teñidos por la oscuridad de sus miedos.

Pero, sus manos no entendían eso. Por más que su cerebro exigiera autocontrol, sus manos se movían solas, tocando la piel de Juvia. Arrancándole suspiros, que lo estaban volviendo loco… su aliento chocaba, sus cuerpos se pegaba más al suyo, la sentía tan cerca.

Sintió que sus labios rozaban su mentón, provocándole un piquete en la boca del estómago. Eso era nuevo y se sentía bien. Los labios de Juvia comenzaron a recorrer el filo de su rostro para acercarse a su boca. Lo hacía tan condenadamente lento, que lo volvía loco. La apretó más a su cuerpo y tuvo miedo de perderse en ella. ¿Quién no lo haría? ¡Era hermosa!

Temió no resistir. No podía aprovecharse de esa situación. Pero, no podía alejarla. Tampoco quería eso. Solo buscaba sentirla cerca, _suya._

El sonido del elevador que llegaba a su destino, lo volvió a la realidad. Separó a Juvia de él y la tomó por los hombros. Vio la confusión en los ojos de la chica y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Ahora vas a dormir. ¿Sí? —trató de sonar convincente y con carácter, pronto se dio cuenta que sonó P-A-T-É-T-I-C-O. ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? ¡Era una orden! no tenía a pedir nada, luego de su aventura... y aparte que él solo con ella dormida, estaría tranquilo.

Arrugó el entrecejo y lo vio fijamente ante la interrupción y el rechazo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, puso su mano en la cintura de la fémina y la sacó del elevador y caminó con ella hasta la habitación.

De repente, Juvia dejó de caminar y el soltó un suspiro; menos mal que habían llegado. Gray se movió para abrir la puerta de su habitación, sin soltarla del todo (su brazo izquierdo se aferraba a su cintura) y con la otra mano, comenzó a hacer maniobras para abrir la puerta.

Las palabras de Gray seguían en el aire y Juvia las analizaba. —¿Juvia va a dormir con Gray-sama? —sus ojos se iluminaron y le arrebató un sonrojo más pronunciado al moreno.

Si decía que no, lloraría. ¡Era una borracha sensible! suspiró pesadamente. Estaba acorralado: Juvia ebria lloraba, y pese a eso su faceta coqueta y pícara, no la abandonaba.

—Algo así... —y se mintió él mismo para consolarse, al pensar en que si decía que no, se rehusaría a entrar. Pero claro, él solo iba a cuidarla.

Juvia sonrió feliz y él aprovechó para abrir por completo la puerta, sin soltarla. Poco después se adentraron y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la chica se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, quería apreciar todo.

Lentamente le soltó la cintura, precavido, no quería algún accidente. Cuando vio que se mantenía estable, pensó en regañarla por su imprudencia... pero al contemplar su rostro que esbozaba una tierna y briaga sonrisa, se contuvo. ¡Ella no tenía la culpa!

Sintió _miedo_ de sus reacciones, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por ella?, ¿por qué se sentía molesto? las respuestas eran; siempre y porque esa no era _su_ Juvia, la habían cambiado y corrompido. Y eso indignaba a cualquiera. Miró, nuevamente, su sonrisa y se quedó embobado en ella... en ese momento, él parecía el que estaba ebrio, _por ella._

—Pediré un café —si seguía viéndola, se perdería... y eso le daba _miedo;_ porque terminaría por reconocerla, más, ser claro con él mismo y con ella. Y tampoco se podría controlar por más tiempo; seguía sintiendo la calidez de su aliento, en su cuello y el cosquilleo de sus labios seguía en su rostro.

Quiso huir de ella, de su estado de embriaguez y su adorabilidad, así que con cuidado la guío hasta una de las camas de esa habitación.

—Siéntate —dijo con rapidez y Juvia acató la orden de la misma forma; se movió tan velozmente ante su dictamen, que olvidó calcular la distancia entre ella y la cama, cayendo de bruces al suelo —¡Juvia! —exclamó.

Solo se había descuidado un segundo y lo que pasó. —¿Estás bien? —se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse. La sostuvo firmemente por la cintura; sus brazos la rodeaba protectoramente y Juvia asintió pegándose más a su cuerpo.

Estaba siendo alzada por Gray, su frente estaba pegada a la de él y una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su mejilla y la otra sobre su pecho. Se sentía tan cálida, tan mágicamente posicionada en un cuento de hadas.

—Mmmmm... —ronroneó cerca de su oído.

Gray tembló ante vibrante sensación que recorrió su cuello. Debió alejarla, pero la dejó justo ahí: cerca de él. Aunque por dentro tenía estacionados miles de sentimientos que florecían y otros que exigían demostrarse al besarla.

Su rostro se puso rojo y balbuceó unos segundos.

No pretendía más que cuidarla; acostarla para que se duerma. No, aprovecharse.

Pero no pudo vencer a sus miedos, la cercanía no lo dejaba. ¡Juvia no ayudaba! Y cedió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, la distancia entre sus labios se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña…

No importó su embriaguez. Los dos lo necesitaban en cualquier estado. Sus cuerpos les estaban demandando esa mágica sensación, sus labios lo exigían como nada en el mundo.

Sus labios hormiguearon al rozar los de Juvia, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza… pero, de un momento a otro fue empujado hacia atrás y obligado a abrir los ojos de repente.

No le dio tiempo de regañarse por lo que estaba por hacer, menos de ponerse a empezar en lo que estuvo a nada de hacer… sus piernas reaccionaron por si solas en busca de la chica.

Juvia se agarró todo el pelo que pudo para inclinarse y poder botar todo lo ingerido esa noche. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante la ácida sensación instalada en su garganta, sentía asco.

—¿Estás mejor? —oyó la voz de Gray, la sintió tan distante. Aunque ni siquiera alcanzó a responder porque sintió otra arcada.

 **~O~**

—Ahora, vas a dormir.

En solo una noche había tenido mil borracheras; pasó de llorona a atrevida. Y ahora, era una borracha terca que se negaba a dormir.

—¡Juvia no tiene sueño! —protestó. Sus náuseas se habían ido, había estado bebiendo agua y reposando un rato para que los mareos y el asco desaparecieran, cuando dijo estar bien, Gray le había pedido irse a dormir.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. Bien, al menos no se le había lanzado a los brazos provocativamente, ahora sabía que no podía detenerse. Se preguntó: ¿cómo podía arreglarse con una borracha así?

—Juvia —dijo de tal forma que la azulada volteó a verlo —¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces duérmete.

Refunfuñó. ¡Eso no había sido justo! Pero, de inmediato pensó que sería una prueba de amor, que ella pasaría.

Se levantó de la cama para poder hablar. —Pero… ¡Juvia no está borracha!

Rió. —No, no lo estás —al parecer las cosas estaban más tranquilas.

Estaba parada en medio de las dos camas. —¿En cuál vamos a dormir, Gray-sama?

¿Eh? ¿Vamos? Su rostro se puso rojo. —¡No vamos a dormir juntos! —exclamó completamente nervio. No podía. No era moral. Ni ético. ¡Tenía que controlarse!

—Gray-sama comparte habitación con Loke-san… —comentó viendo al moreno —¿Cuál es la cama de Gray-sama? —de pronto un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza… —¡A menos que Gray-sama no quería dormir con Juvia por…

—¡NOOO!

Interrumpió de inmediato esa idea tan descabellada. A veces, la imaginación de Juvia daba miedo… mucho miedo.

Suspiró y se acercó a ella, en realidad no había pensado en su compañero de habitación. Él no podía invitar a alguien más a dormir, siendo que era compartido, a menos que compartiera cama con alguien o durmiera en el piso. ¡Idiota! ¡No pensó las cosas!

—Solo, duérmete —rogó. Él ya se encargaría de Loke después; no había ni pensando en donde dormiría él —hace calor para dormir con alguien… —explicó de inmediato, sintiéndose estúpido por su comentario.

Juvia, totalmente derrotada, se sacó sus zapatillas y se dejó caer en la cama. Tan pronto como puso, cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas. Le quedó sonreír por la simpática escena, que solo él podía imaginarse la cantidad de pucheros que había hecho en segundos.

—Buenas noches —suspiró y apagó las luces. Pensando en que tenía que cerrar con broche de oro.

 **~O~**

Al parecer, Juvia se había quedado rápidamente dormida. Y él, no podía ni pegar un ojo. Gray, se sentía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, esa noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones y temores. De miedos vencidos y nuevos sentimientos.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Una, porque quería controlar sus impulsos. Juvia no estaba en condiciones para que él se aprovechara. Él tenía que respetarla. Dos, porque los sentimientos que había creído, que estaban aplacados en su interior, no lo estaban.

Era evidente, todos lo sabían. Por más que quisiera ocultarlo o dominarlo, ya no podía. Juvia había ganado esa batalla con sus sentimientos —ese pensamiento lo hacía sonreír.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se acercó a ella y contempló lo relajada que estaban sus facciones. Vio dormir a la damita que le estaba robando el sueño y sintió el deseo de acariciar su cabello, cosa que al final cumplió.

Verla dormir, lo relajaba. Y luego de su aplastante victoria, ante una larga y cansada lucha, se lo merecía.

—Ayúdame a quererte…

Susurró.

No era que no la quisiera. Pero él, quería que lo enseñara a querer en general; había sido una lucha constante por no saber comunicar sus sentimientos, por eso pedía la ayuda. En sus miedos estaba ser quien la lastimara.

Era una sensación nueva y temerle a lo desconocido, era normal. Por eso, pedía su ayuda en ese proceso. El cariño de Juvia, le vendría bien en esa conquista de su corazón.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Creo que me quedó OOC y eso no me gusta. No, no creo. ¡Me quedó! Pero no encontré mejor forma de introducir el miedo que ha venido acarreando Gray desde el primer capítulo. En fin, nos vemos cuando decida terminar esto.


	7. Answer

**Notas de autor:** Siento demorarme tanto. Se supone que la gruviaweek debió culminarse en el séptimo día del mes y yo valí queso. xD Lo siento para los que en verdad apreciaron este cliché :'DD No esperaba tal recibimiento; criticada (con eso de que mí peor crítica soy yo, nadie puede basurear mejor lo que yo hago:*) y ansiada. Esto me hace feliz y me impulsa a seguir con mi misión pingüinezca 7u7 pulgar hacia arriba para seguir con ella.  
 **Advertencia:** Fic con contenido delicado y hasta ofensivo para personas susceptibles a los clichés. Stalkeen y lean bajo su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **#MisiónPor100AñosDeClichéGruvia**

* * *

 **Little by little  
Day 07: Answer**

* * *

Gray abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. No sabía a qué hora se había quedado dormido y menos hasta qué hora había dormido. Lo único que tenía claro en su mente, era el hecho de que se sentía cansado.

Se giró en la cama para fijar su vista en el techo, tratando de recapitular todo lo vivido: estaban en un hotel debido a un congreso. Hasta ahí bien. Compartía habitación con Loke y él no había llegado a dormir. Juvia estaba dormida en su cama, porque se había embriagado en la noche. Él dormía en la cama de Loke. Ella seguía dormida y… ¡LA HORA!

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. ¡Las conferencias! ¡Aún quedaban conferencias a las cuales ir! ¡Erza lo iba a matar por dos poderosas razones! Un poco asustado, ladeó su rostro para apreciar en un mejor cuadro a Juvia dormir tan tranquilamente y le pareció irónico el hecho de que él se había desvelado para cuidarla y ella, de lo más campante.

Se incorporó de inmediato, pensando en que no tenía corazón para despertarla, menos al imaginarse la resaca que la perseguiría todo el día.

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, el moreno se dio prisa para abrirla y así evitar que el menor ruido despertara a Juvia (genial, ahora velaba sueños).

Cana le sonrió de tal forma que mostraba todos sus dientes, apenas y la puerta se abrió unos centímetros.

—¿Qué tal la noche, picarón? —la Alberona movió de forma vertical sus cejas, insinuando algo.

Gray bufó fastidiado. —¿Qué?

—Luces muy cansado… Juvia es una insaciable.

El rostro del chico se tornó rojo. ¿¡Era en serio!? ¿Cana en verdad creía que estaba desvelado por hacer cosas de ese tipo con Juvia? ¡OJALÁ HUBIESE SIDO ESO! Y tan pronto se dio cuenta de su pensamiento, pasó de rojo a escarlata. ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando?

—Nada de eso —su respuesta sonó tan patética. En vez de sonar seria; fue una burla. Su condición tampoco ayudaba en nada.

La chica se asomó por el marco de la puerta y notó que Juvia seguía dormida. Acto seguido, estiró su brazo izquierdo para pasarle a Gray una maleta. Precisamente, la maleta de Juvia. El moreno alternó su vista del equipaje a la cara de Cana, que sin dejar de sonreír, levantaba su pulgar.

—Bien hecho, jiji…

Gray sabía que nada de lo que dijera, serviría para defenderse. Al contrario, sería usado en su contra. Suspiró con resignación y tomó con su mano la maleta que su amiga, según, le pasaba.

—Es para que Juvia se cambie y vayan los dos a la fiesta de piscina. Erza les perdonó fallar a las conferencias, solo por este día.

Bueno, al menos tenía una cosa menos en qué preocuparse. Con la mano que tenía libre, terminó de cerrar la puerta: la expresión y la risa insinuante de Cana, comenzaban a espantarlo.

En su vida, jamás había costado tanto abrir los ojos. La luz le lastimaba la vista, su garganta era un desierto y su cuerpo no quería reaccionar… se removió en la cama y apretó sus ojos; ¿Qué era ese dolor de cabeza?

Respiró profundo y trató de recordar lo último que había hecho en la noche: salir con sus amigas y ver a Gray-sama… entrar a una habitación con él.

―¡Gray-sama! ―abruptamente se sentó y pronto pagó por su osadía: el vértigo causado por la rapidez de su movimiento la mareó.

―Aquí estoy.

Dio un respingo. Esa voz era la de él. ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

La vio con una mueca de extrañeza. ―¿No recuerdas nada? ―ella negó. Tomó una bocanada de aire ―anoche bebiste demasiado ―asintió. Hasta ahí, estaban de acuerdo ―por lo que decidí traerte aquí para cuidarte… ―se interrumpió. Un sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas ante sus palabras.

Lo había volteado a ver. ¿En serio había pasado toda la noche cuidándola?

―Es decir… todas se emborracharon y yo… ¿te duele la cabeza?

Ladeó sus labios, no muy convencida por el cambio de tema. Ella quería saber si había dado problemas.

 **~O~**

En cuanto se apreciaron las figuras de Juvia y Gray, se dedicaron a alzar sus pulgares, a sonreírles con picardía y a felicitarlos por lo de la noche. El rostro de la chica se enrojecía furiosamente y llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro, comenzando a delirar.

Hasta el momento no recordaba mucho; ir ebria, estar abrazada de Gray y rozar sus labios. No más, quería una conversación larga y tendida con él, _una respuesta_ … Pero ella, no se animaba a preguntarle, porque sabía que no le iba a responder sus preguntas, menos porque lo incomodaría, y se sentía apenada por sus lagunas mentales.

En cambio, el chico se movía penoso. Insinuaban que había hecho cosas con Juvia y bueno, no era un patán para aprovecharse ―aunque sus instintos querían responder a esos estímulos durante la noche.

En fin, nada había pasado. Sus temores habían reinado y él se había podido controlar por respeto y _amor_. Sí. _Amor_. Ya no valía la pena negárselo a él mismo: casi perdía el control con ella y el fugaz roce de sus labios, le decían que quería más de Juvia.

Una sola mujer le había hecho sentir mil sensaciones diferentes en cuestión de minutos. Si ella estaba mal. Él, también lo estaba. Juvia podía enternecerlo en un segundo y al siguiente podía despertar celos. Se preocupaba de más por ella y se sentía ofendido ante cualquier hecho que pudiera cambiar su personalidad.

La reconocía como suya y comenzaba a sincerarse con él mismo: la quería.

Provocaba suspiros en él. No podía dejar de admirar su belleza y le encantaba cómo se desenvolvía solo con él.

Pero, ojalá hubiese pasado la noche en esos términos. No rogando controlarse, no temiendo aprovecharse de la situación, no consternado por su estado. Le importaba más que nadie y era hora de ponerle fin a esa situación ―la cual no progresaba por él.

Juvia ansiaba sinceridad por su parte. Aunque lo conocía bien y ella más que nadie podía imaginarse, lo que en verdad sentía y lo que trataba de ocultar: le correspondía. En parte, eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que sin palabras y sin nada, lo conociera, lo aceptara y lo siguiera amando como lo hacía.

No exigía nada. Pero, merecía más.

―Si no te sientes bien, deberías ir a descansar ―Erza no podía ser tan mala y entendería perfecto que Juvia no estaba en condiciones.

Pero la chica había insistido en estar ahí, pese a los estragos de su borrachera y su poca costumbre a ingerir grandes cantidades de alcohol.

―Juvia promete no beber nada este día ―le sonrió con dulzura y suspiró aliviado.

―Está bien ―compartió una sonrisa con ella.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. El corazón de Juvia se sentía más acelerado, estaba más ansioso que nunca ya que había ganado otra prueba de amor. Tenía algunas lagunas de la noche y podía decir que eran vívidos recuerdos; aún sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios y el hormigueo en la piel de su cintura.

Eso significaba algo.

La duda la carcomía. Él era un caballero y la había respetado, seguía preocupado por ella y cuidándola. Pero, había algo que la llenaba de inseguridad. ¿Por qué no había sido claro con ella? ¡Ya era hora! Quizás se aprovechaba del hecho en que parecía no recordar nada, para escapar.

Y a Juvia se le hacía pequeño el corazón al suponer que lo había estropeado. Ella se había lanzado a él. Pero, no la había hecho. Apostaba que fue por otra cosa: su condición. Una bendición por haberla impulsado y una maldición, por ser una limitante.

No había tocado el tema con él, porque ella quería que fuera él. Se suponía que no recordaba nada, y Gray por un momento, pareció aliviado por eso. De pronto, se entristeció.

―Gray-sama… ―la atención del moreno se fijó en ella ―Juvia… Juvia ―debía ser fuerte, cual fuera la respuesta. Necesitaba tenerla ―Juvia quiere saber qué pasó a noche.

Un rubor cubrió el rostro de él, quien enmudeció. El mundo se pausó…

Estaban parados cerca de la piscina, las gotas de agua provocadas por el clavado de Natsu, lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

―¡Oye imbécil! ―Gray rechistó. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron ante la competencia de clavados. Ahora, era el turno de Erza.

Juvia sonrió con amargura. De nuevo huía de ella y sus sentimientos. ―Gray-sama debería competir.

Volteó a verla y se sintió confundido. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Era su forma de deshacerse de él? Pronto se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de la chica y se tragó sus palabras.

―Juvia irá con Cana-san.

La vio alejarse de él. Y supo que no había más tiempo que perder, que ella merecía una respuesta.

 **~O~**

―Son unos niños ―Cana tenía recargada su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Las chicas, miraban a los "hombres", entre comillas porque eran unos niños, jugar como infantes en la piscina: clavados, competencias de natación, saber quién aguantaba más sin respirar bajo el agua, empujones y peleas.

―Claro y Erza está con ellos ―esa era la voz de Lisanna, quien observaba con diversión a la pelirroja.

―Se están divirtiendo mucho ―una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Mirajane. Quien eran feliz al ver a sus amigos divertirse.

―¡OYE LUCE! ―Natsu jalaba del brazo a la rubia para arrojarla al agua.

―¡Eso es de hombres! ―Elfman también salía de la piscina y se dirigía por sus hermanas y Ever.

Si uno lo hacía, todos lo harían. Era la ley del grupo: siempre competir. Competir en absolutamente todo.

―¡No seas imbécil! ―Evergreen protestaba cuando llegó su turno. Elfman la cargaba y ella pataleaba ―¡No quiero arruinar mi peinado!

Pero sus gritos pronto se vieron ahogados, literalmente, por el chapuzón.

―¡No van a parar!

―Gee-hee… ―la sombra de Gajeel, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, la tapó. Levy se paralizó. Oh no, era pequeña y no podía correr a ningún lado, era mejor no poner resistencia.

―Eso duró poco ―Cana rió y vio a Juvia, quien estaba agachada y moviéndose incómoda.

Si de algo estaba segura; es que ella estaba a salvo, ya que ninguno (salvo Gajeel) le tenía tanta confianza como para tirarla dentro de la piscina. Aunque en ella dolía el hecho de que Gray, no se acercara.

Y para que se hacía. Por lo de anoche y por lo de hace momentos, él se alejaría de ella. Lo había estropeado y se sentía mal por eso.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó cuando se sintió en el aire comenzó a tratar de zafarse. Juvia alzó el rostro y vio cómo su amiga era llevada a la piscina.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que pasaban un brazo por sus piernas y ponían otro en su espalda. La habían levantado de la silla y la cargaban con estilo nupcial. Apenas pudo alzar su rostro para ver de quién se trataba: Gray.

―Gray-sama ―susurró débil. Sintió el deseo de llorar. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando se sentía parte de una competencia y otra parte de ella, se sentía en las nubes y recién casada con el amor de su vida.

Gray ignoraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo y el daño que le hacía.

Creyó haberla lastimado. Juvia hizo por zafarse de su agarre y él se detuvo al filo de la piscina.

La soltó y la vio fijamente. Su mirada lucía confundida y dolida…

―Juvia ―dijo con seriedad ―sobre lo de anoche…

Alzó su rostro para confrontarlo. Sus ojos estaban confusos y llenos de dolor, Gray tragó saliva, pretendiendo devolver aquella mirada llena de brillo y amor.

―Oh no, eso no es justo ―Natsu corrió para empujar a su amigo dentro de la piscina.

Con el impacto, su cuerpo se hizo hacia delante y chocó con Juvia, en un impulso la tomó por la cintura cuando ambos cayeron dentro de la alberca.

Natsu rió y los demás lo felicitaron por su acción. Pulgar hacia arriba para él.

 **~O~**

Al salir del agua, abrió la boca para llenar sus pulmones de aire. El empujón, más el peso de Gray, la habían hecho hundirse demasiado.

Su pecho subía y bajaba por la adrenalina. Natsu ya no estaba cerca de la escena y no podían reclamar nada. Gray, la veía con preocupación.

Al recordar lo que él estuvo por responder, antes del empujón de Natsu, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a balbucear bajo el agua.

Frunció el entrecejo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el nerviosismo de Juvia.

Desviaba la mirada y estaba a nada de comenzar a nadar totalmente sumergida para escapar de él. Sea cual sea la respuesta. No quería escucharla. Tenía miedo. Aunque tuviera pruebas para pensar bien, ella lo estropeó. Forzó las cosas con Gray y eso estaba bien.

―Juvia… ―leyó sus intenciones de nadar lejos de él.

―La alberca está honda, Juvia no toca el piso ―después de decir eso, volvió a sumergir parte de su rostro. Había burbujas saliendo a causa de sus balbuceos.

Pretextos... Claramente podía flotar y sabía nadar.

―Ayúdame, Juvia ―rascó su nuca. Estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles; él se acercaba y ella se alejaba. Gray avanzaba tres pasos hacia Juvia y Juvia se alejaba dos pasos de él.

 _Ayúdame._

 _Ayúdame._

Fue un susurro que llegaba desde el hondo de su mente… flotaba hacia la superficie. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó cómicamente, ante el recuerdo de la noche.

No había forzado.

Había detonado todo.

Sonrió y fijó su vista en ella. Pareciera que las cosas se iban a facilitar para él; podían tener conexión, pero les faltaba comunicación. Resopló dispuesto a hablar, tan concentrado estaba que no lo vio venir.

―¡CUIDADO!

Alzó el rostro ante la sombra que cubrió el sol: una pirámide humana que perdía el equilibrio. Gray enmudeció y cuando menos lo esperó, cayeron encima de él.

―¡Gray-sama!

 **~O~**

Hizo un gesto de dolor y abrió su ojo derecho. Lo que veía encima de su rostro era la sonrisa de Juvia. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor y el mareo fueron motivos suficientes para quedarse donde estaba.

Apretó los ojos y se acomodó. Pronto, se preguntó en qué, precisamente, estaba recostado. El rostro de Juvia seguía arriba del suyo y por la posición de su cuerpo quería decir que él reposaba sobre su regazo.

Se enrojeció y quiso levantarse, nuevamente.

―¡No se mueva Gray-sama! ―Juvia infló sus mejillas en un puchero ―lo golpearon feo. Necesita descansar.

Suspiró intranquilo. No había forma de eso.

―Ayude a Juvia a quererlo ―y luego tarareó feliz.

¿Qué? ¡Así que había escuchado! ¡Esta mujer!

Sonrió de medio lado. ―Así que, estabas despierta ―quiso reír. ¿Tanto nerviosismo y escapadas para qué?

Sin duda, tendrían que trabajar mucho en la comunicación. Sabía que Juvia merecía más, que simples contactos visuales o gestos de su parte.

Era necesario escuchar una _respuesta_ de sus labios.

Asintió feliz. ―Juvia, lo ayudará Gray-sama.

Y sabía, que no le fallaría. Ella no se rendiría con él, menos al tener una clara señal de su amor.

* * *

 **Fin de la historia.**

Esta historia fue de menos a más. Lo siento, se me cae la cara de vergüenza por el hecho de venir a entregarla un mes después de que tuvo que finalizar. El tiempo me consumió, el hecho de que perdí la estructura del capítulo final fue una traba. Traté de recuperarme, pero cambió totalmente de forma. Me abruma T_T

El final fue una total porquería. Pero qué va. ¡ECUÁNIME! D: todo el fic, quise mostrar la conexión y las mismas trabas que tienen en su relación. Se conectan, se entienden pero les falta comunicación. ¿Y qué pasó al final? ¡Se pudrió todo!

También se me fueron las ganas de continuarla. La verdad. Pero cumplí. Gracias a quienes comentaron, más que nada.

No estaremos leyendo.

 **#ClichéGruviaAManosDeMamáPingüino**

A lo mejor, merece más capítulos 7u7


End file.
